Lingering Glances
by kawarimi
Summary: He said to me, 'There isn't another who has received such thick Hyuuga blood...watch closely, Hanabi.' Never did I know at the age of 7 how those words would form the path that my feet would inevitably choose to follow. A HanaNeji fanfic. (Sort of AU since I haven't been following the manga anymore so may contradict the current story line.)
1. Chapter 1 Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Prologue**

"There isn't another who has received such thick Hyuuga blood…watch closely, Hanabi." Never did I know at the age of 7 how those words would form the path that my feet would inevitably choose to follow.

--

I was the talented one. I was the one Father chose to focus on for training. He was strict, it was difficult, but I loved it. I loved my sister, but I was also happy in my place. I felt like I was meant for this role, for this challenge, for the recognition in so many ways that she wasn't; and the fact that I was the younger sister made it all the more worth it. I felt bad that it meant my sister was ostracized by our father, but then I was also 7, and seven-year-olds don't tend to look too far outside themselves for long periods of time. Well, at least I didn't. I was too focused on Father's strict training.

And then things changed.

After the chuunin exams, Father began to train Neji-onii-san. Which meant less time with and focus on me, two things I had grown accustomed to. And so while Hinata-onee-san was able to look upon this patched relationship in a positive light, I think it was only natural for me to begin to view Neji-onii-san as competition.

Another difference he made was despite previous plans otherwise, I was to be enrolled into the academy at the start of the next year. I suspect with more than one potential heir now, it was no longer necessary to ensure that I wouldn't be putting my life at risk on missions for Konoha. As long as there were at least two of us. Maybe there were even three now that my older sister had shown improvement.

Whatever the political reasoning behind it, I was taken out of the shelter of the Main House and flung into the outside world, and no longer having the privilege of my father's constant tutelage, I had to learn to fly on my own.

I still was able to train with my father sparingly during the week, for a few short hours after I returned home from the academy in the late afternoon. But it lacked the intensity and clear line to leadership of the clan it once had. To try to keep going in that direction, I ruthlessly practiced on my own during my unoccupied waking hours. Because of my prior private training, I breezed through the academy and graduated at the age of 10. But as a result of my dedication to practicing on my own and attempt at early graduation, I am also to blame for my sense of isolation during that time and even into my assignment to my 3-man cell group.

But by then, I had already set my sights on becoming a part of ANBU. It wouldn't happen until after I had attained the level of chuunin, which would be two years later. But he had already been a jounin since around the time I graduated from the academy, and I had a lot of catching up to do.

I realize now that I was a bit hard on myself to think I should be, at the same time, at the same level as the one who had most inherited the Hyuuga ability when he was 6 years my senior. I guess I just thought since I could be more skilled than my older sister, the same could apply with my cousin if I just worked hard enough. Up to a point, I was able to progress further at a younger age than he with the advantage of growing up with my father's training, and yet he was able to figure out and master my father's moves with no one training him at all; and afterward he received more training from Father on top of that little fact. It was infuriating.

* * *

**Part 1: Sparrow  
Chapter 1  
Shadow**

"Hanabi! Can you take them their tea for me?"

The twelve-year-old chuunin let out a sigh as she sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed. She had been studying the clan scrolls when her older sister's soft voice from outside her bedroom door had interrupted her concentration.

"Why can't you do it like always? I thought you liked doing it," she whined back to Hinata.

"Because I'm already late for a meeting with my team," Hinata replied, still behind the closed door. "We're leaving on a mission for the next few days."

Hanabi noisily picked herself up and slid open the door. "Fine," she muttered as she passed her sister and proceeded down the hall, but stopped before she turned the corner. Turning back toward her older sister, she added with a bit more compassion in her voice, "Take care of yourself on the mission. I don't want to have to hunt down and beat up anyone who has the audacity to hurt you."

Hinata just nodded before Hanabi stepped out of sight. She let out a light sigh herself as she slid closed the door to her younger sister's bedroom. It didn't escape her notice how Hanabi had changed ever since Neji began training with their father. It wasn't that their relationship had ever been better than this, but it at least never felt like Hanabi was so far away despite both of their efforts to stay connected. Maybe they were just too different. But one thing they did share now; they both had latched onto the desire to improve themselves, and to push their own limits.

--

Hanabi tucked away that annoying strand of hair that always seemed to fall in front of her face as she loaded the tray with two full tea cups of green tea. At the same time, she wondered bitterly who had come up with the concept that a female had to serve the men tea. Well, regardless of how it started, it wasn't likely to change anytime soon within the Hyuuga. That's just the way things worked. And the tradition now forced her to witness a break in tradition that drastically changed how she worked. But she wasn't in any position to start altering things to her liking, at least not yet. So until that day she envisioned in her head, she would swallow her contempt and serve her father and Neji tea. 

"I have brought tea," Hanabi announced as she stepped out onto the walkway bordering one of the outdoor training areas on the complex.

"Did Hinata already leave for her mission then?" her father questioned.

"Yes, sir," she replied back. Carefully kneeling down, Hanabi made sure her motions were smooth and graceful, to not show any weakness in front of either of them. She even gave a polite nod to Neji, who was probably disappointed to miss out on pleasant conversation with his other cousin. He would get no such pleasure from her.

"Neji, what is your schedule for tomorrow afternoon," her father asked.

"Just the usual training with Gai-sensei, but nothing I can't get out of, just like for these training sessions," he replied honestly.

"Do what you can manage, I'd like you to work with Hanabi on her hakkeshou kaiten when she comes home from meeting with her team," Hiashi stated.

Hanabi's head snapped up at the prospect. "But, Father, I thought you were going to help me with that technique." Although she kept her voice respectful, she felt nothing but disgust.

"I'm afraid I have things I need to take care of for the clan, and I don't want to put it off any longer than I already have," Hiashi replied gently to his younger daughter. Turning to face Neji, he continued, "I also want to test Neji on how well he can instruct others and pass along our teachings."

"Yes, Father," Hanabi answered obediently.

"I want you to arrange time and meet for as many sessions as it takes for her to master the technique," he prompted of Neji.

"Understood, sir."

"Excellent," Hiashi condoned with a slight smile. Setting down his empty tea cup, he carefully stood back up and motioned for training to recommence.

Receiving a nod from her father and cousin, Hanabi also stood up to excuse herself, and silently left the walkway that surrounded the training area, clutching two empty cups tightly with the tray tucked snugly under her arm.

After dropping off the dishes, Hanabi ran down the hallways in the vast complex until she reached her bedroom. Once inside, she forcefully slid the door closed behind her, and, clenching both her fists, she paced over to her bed to relieve some of her anger at the expense of her mattress.

_'I can't believe Father would leave my training up to _him_. It was bad enough having the time split between us, with him getting the larger share, but now…now _this_! Testing him on how well he can instruct others and pass along the teachings? Why doesn't Father just come out and name him heir now?'_ She let out a muffled shriek of frustration as she buried her face into her soft pillow.

_'I thought I was talented. I'd at least be happier if Hinata-onee-san did become heir because she was born to be it, but to be passed up for it by a Branch member...'_

It wasn't that she supported the concept of a Main and Branch House and the treatment between them. It's just that she had been on her way to surmounting the obstacle of becoming clan head without being the heir, and now someone else seemed to be farther along on that path, and she was one of the obstacles being skipped over.

_'Is he really that much better than me?'_ She pushed the next thought down before it even had a chance to fully form; Neji had learned the hakkeshou kaiten completely on his own with no instruction before he became chuunin, and here she was, already chuunin for a year and needing help in order to master it. Was it so wrong to want to be the best?

--

That night Hanabi lay awake in her bed, staring up at the pale ceiling above her. Her mind traveled back through the years that had transpired from the day he was first brought to her attention until now. She had studied rigorously in the academy, she trained in solitude through her genin days, and she outclassed her teammates to become a chuunin ahead of them. 

She wondered what her teammates and sensei thought of her. Only speaking when necessary, coordinating only when in battle. They didn't seem to have any complaints, at least none that she's noticed. Would they miss her if she could manage to quit the squad and enlist in ANBU? Would there be any significant difference with her gone? Did she like feeling like only a shadow ever since that day? Maybe she should-

A knock on the door interrupted her thought process. "Come in," she called out as she sat up in bed. She recognized the silhouette of her father blocking the light from the hallway into her dark room.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't asleep yet," Hanabi answered plainly.

Crossing the room noiselessly, Hiashi sat down next to his younger daughter on her bed. Folding his hands in his lap, he remained in that position for a few silent moments before finally speaking his mind. "Are you all right with having Neji as a teacher?"

"Of course, Father, if it is what you think is best," Hanabi replied obediently.

"Good." He patted her lightly on the leg. "Good. I expect then that you will come straight home tomorrow so you will make yourself available as much as you can to accommodate Neji's schedule?"

It was hardly a question. "I will."

"Good," Hiashi repeated again before giving a slight nod as he stood up. Hanabi's eyes followed his figure as he traversed the distance to the doorway. Turning only slightly, he wished his daughter goodnight, and slid the door closed behind him.

"Goodnight, Father," Hanabi whispered into the shadows that once again enveloped her.

--

Hanabi ran through the hallways as fast as she could without knocking anyone over along the way. Her team's mission had run long, rounding up a lost dog of all things. The orange light from the late afternoon sun danced in and out of her vision as she passed by several windows. She mumbled a silent prayer that Neji wasn't already there waiting for her as she turned a corner and the training courtyard spread out before her. 

She skidded to a halt as she reached the outdoor walkway, only to find him sitting slightly off to the side, most likely in meditation.

At a much slower pace, she crept up to where he rested. At first uncertain how to go about interrupting his concentration, she took a deep breath and was about to call out to him when one eye popped open and acknowledged her presence.

Her breath caught in her throat, but she tried to cover it up with a quick bow and an apology for keeping him waiting.

"It's fine," Neji replied as he stood up and stretched slightly. "Let's just get started before it gets too dark."

"Right," Hanabi answered back as she traced his steps into the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the prologue/first chapter! I plan on breaking this story into 3 or 4 Parts, each with several chapters. I always focused on Team 7 the most as I've gone through the Naruto series, but I thought I'd try a different set of characters on for size, as well as explore a pairing I find interesting, even if most of Hanabi's character is left up to the imagination. I thought I'd also try a more serious style than the periodic humor I used in my other chaptered fic, What Words Can't Say. I guess we'll see how it turns out. 

Also, similar to my other fics, check out my profile page for some 'theme songs' to go along with this story. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Flow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

** Part 1: Sparrow**  
**Chapter 2  
Flow**

Hanabi ran through the hallways as fast as she could without knocking anyone over along the way. Her team's mission had run long, rounding up a lost dog of all things. The orange light from the late afternoon sun danced in and out of her vision as she passed by several windows. She mumbled a silent prayer that Neji wasn't already there waiting for her as she turned a corner and the training courtyard spread out before her.

She skidded to a halt as she reached the outdoor walkway, only to find him sitting slightly off to the side, most likely in meditation.

At a much slower pace, she crept up to where he rested. At first uncertain how to go about interrupting his concentration, she took a deep breath and was about to call out to him when one eye popped open and acknowledged her presence.

Her breath caught in her throat, but tried to cover it up with a quick bow and an apology for keeping him waiting.

"It's fine," Neji replied as he stood up and stretched slightly. "Let's just get started before it gets too dark."

"Right," Hanabi answered back as she traced his steps into the courtyard.

She stopped when Neji halted and turned around to face her. "So, how much of the jutsu have you learned so far?" he questioned her evenly.

"I've already _learned_ it," she replied defiantly, head held high and eyes meeting his fiercely. "I just…haven't mastered it yet." _'I can't believe Father is making me do this with _him_. It's so…so unnerving!'_

"I see," Neji answered back plainly. "Well then, let's see how well you have it down so far." He motioned for her give a demonstration.

"Right," she muttered, a little flustered at having to own up to anything less than perfection. Taking a deep breath, she positioned her arms and traced her left foot around and behind her as she began her spin.

Neji watched with a sharp eye that remained on her form even after she had ceased motion. "Well?" she questioned, beginning to feel somewhat nervous under the intense observation, though she hoped it didn't show.

But what he said next surprised her. "Attack me," he ordered.

"Wh-what?" she managed to get out. "I thought we were only working on the hakkeshou kaiten."

"I am, I want to become familiar with your style," Neji explained.

And his authoritative manner only caused Hanabi to feel even more like a child in comparison. "Uh, right." _'Of course, how stupid of me to not think of that. The order was just abrupt, that's all. All right, just calm down and let's attack him and show him I'm someone to take seriously.'_

Hanabi balanced herself in one of the clan's fighting stances and watched as Neji did the same. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

She charged in, aiming for the solar plexus. He blocked it easily. But having anticipated as much knowing he was the faster of the two, Hanabi watched and aimed for one of the tenketsu on the blocking arm. Apparently Neji hadn't expected such a counter and quickly slid a few feet out of range, but not until the after damage had been delivered to that chakra point.

Smiling smugly at her tutor, Hanabi silently waited for his response.

"Perform the kaiten again," he ordered instead.

Swallowing down her disappointment of not receiving any sort of praise or compliment, not that she needed any from him, Hanabi asked, "Don't you want to see more of my attack style than that one strike?"

"No, that was all I needed," Neji replied.

So without further questioning despite growing ever more ill at ease, Hanabi once again assumed position and executed the spinning jutsu. After coming to a halt, she once again struggled to hold her solid composure under her cousin's steady and piercing gaze; she felt every single flaw in her technique, and in her being, rise to the surface and into plain sight. And she hated feeling this way. And she despised the fact that it was Neji who was making her feel that way now.

"Your technique is good; very precise," he interrupted her thoughts. "That's not where you're having trouble. Come, follow me," he ordered.

"Yes, Neji-o-nii-san," Hanbi spoke obediently in reply as she trailed after him back onto the walkway. She followed suit and mimicked Neji's kneeling position, the same posture he had assumed when he was meditating earlier.

Already with his eyes closed, Neji spoke softly, "There's about 20 minutes left until dark, I want you to meditate for the remainder of our training session."

Hanabi wanted to ask a thousand questions, particularly why he wouldn't just tell her what she was doing wrong so she could quickly remedy the problem and perfect the technique as soon as possible, but she held back her frustration and curiosity; she did her best to instead focus on the task at hand.

Five minutes later, Neji had opened one eye to see how Hanabi was managing, only to let out a muffled snort. Startled out of her intense concentration, Hanabi's shocked expression then almost caused him to laugh out loud.

"I apologize, Hanabi-sama," Neji offered as he tried to reassume a serious expression. "It's just the way you were scrunching your face like that, are you really letting your mind relax? You make meditating look like a painful experience instead of a tranquil one," he explained. There was no longer a trace of amusement in his features, although a little still shone through in his eyes.

But Hanabi wasn't so amused. Anger burned in her look. The only thing that kept her from storming off was the thought that that would be giving up. Tolerating his disrespectful behavior would just have to be considered part of her training she had to suffer through. Yes, she could stand up to anything he could hand out.

Still seething on the inside, Hanabi asked politely, "What would you suggest I do differently then, Neji-o-nii-san?"

But instead, he remarked, "I was like this, too, when I was your age. Well, thankfully you're not as bad as I once was."

"What are you talking about," Hanabi questioned evenly, almost curiously.

"Being so uptight. Bitter toward everyone, even the world itself," Neji answered shortly.

'_How could he tell? I thought I hid it well behind the proper Hyuuga façade, even Father doesn't notice,'_ Hanabi thought, startled by how easily he could read her.

He looked over to her and allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Don't worry," he assured, "it does get better. And the Hyuuga are changing for the better now, I think." Neji let out a sigh. "I think we've done enough training for one night, go and take a break before dinner," he advised.

"Take a break?" Hanabi replied, exasperated, unknowingly letting her voice rise in pitch a bit. "But we've hardly accomplished anything. I know I arrived late, but there's still time for-"

"No," he interrupted her gently. "I've used today to figure out exactly how to proceed. Just take some rest. Tomorrow I will take off from my own training with my team, and I promise I'll be available all day for however much time you have free from your own duties."

Still seeing a skeptical look on his younger cousin's face, he added, "I'm telling you to just take some time to yourself. Think of it as part of your training." After a short pause, "In fact, take the remainder of the night off, you'll need all your strength to make it through tomorrow."

"Yes, Neji-o-nii-san," Hanabi finally replied as she stood up. "Tomorrow our team has a day off, when and where would you like me to meet you," she asked professionally, finally starting to become her confident self again.

"Do you know where the small clearing in the woods near the north border of the complex is?" he questioned.

"I do," she replied.

"Then meet me there at six, and bring a packed lunch," he explained.

'_Good, he seems to be taking me seriously,'_ she thought before answering. "Understood," Hanabi acknowledged aloud as she made a quick bow before retreating back into the Hyuuga complex. But Neji remained seated where he was, staring off into the distance until he was called in for dinner.

--

The next morning, Hanabi stifled a yawn as she reached the clearing where she was to meet Neji for their training. She was half an hour early; she wanted to make up for being late the previous day and show that she knew how to be more than punctual and dedicated.

But Neji was already there.

He was meditating like the day before, but this time he didn't stir from his concentration at her arrival. After a few minutes without any change, Hanabi shrugged and took it as an indication that she was to join him in meditation. Kneeling down next to her cousin she tried to meditate herself. But then remembering how he had laughed at her the day before, she struggled to hold at bay the flare of temper that wanted to surge up, and reopened her eyes again to stare furiously at him.

In contrast, his countenance was serene and very still. Her anger dying back slightly, Hanabi recalled how fluid his movements were, which even she had to admit were impressive, not to mention enough to cause her to feel a little jealous that she couldn't reproduce his level of skill. But observing him in this state, she could easily see how he could move so freely.

For the first time, Hanabi was really noticing her cousin as more than just an object of competition. If it weren't for the politics of the clan, he would probably be a person she would view with both admiration and respect. That boy who had impressed her at the Chuunin tournament 5 years before. Well, until he had taken her place in her father's eyes, that is.

It was at that moment Neji decided to break his meditation and check on Hanabi who he had heard arrive and eventually sit down next to him, presumably in order to also meditate. Instead, he found his six-year-younger cousin staring at him, and a small blush that began to tint her cheeks with the realization that she had been caught.

Hanabi quickly turned away and assumed a meditative position as she immediately clamped her eyes shut to the embarrassment at hand. She inwardly cursed at herself.

Clearing his throat, Neji interrupted her failing attempts to focus her thoughts. "Why don't we go ahead and begin the work out," he suggested.

"Yeah," Hanabi answered back a little too quickly as she jumped up to her feet. "What would you have me start with?"

"I assume you know all 24 of the clan kata's?" At her nod he continued, "Then I'd like you to perform all of them for me without stopping in between."

"Understood," she answered back and got into the ready position and began the first set of prescribed movements with ease. Reaching the end of the last pattern, Hanabi knew she did well, and eagerly awaited the next challenge.

She was surprised when instead Neji ordered to do all the kata's over again, this time at half-speed. _'All right, I've had enough of this, is he even trying to help me, or is he just pretending he is to fulfill Father's request?! Maybe he purposely doesn't want me to get better so he won't have to feel threatened by me.'_

"I-I don't understand," she stammered in frustration. "Aren't we supposed to be working on my kaiten, why do have to do these basic patterns again?"

"Do you constantly question Hiashi-sama's teachings like this?" Neji asked her suddenly, once again adopting an air of authority over of her.

"What?" she questioned back incredulously.

Without ever raising his voice, Neji continued, "Hiashi-sama assigned me to work with you to complete your jutsu, but it doesn't help that you keep interrupting with all these questions and challenging my methods at every turn. And I can't believe you've ever given anyone this much trouble, you always come off as so obedient. Is it because I'm a Branch member, and you think you're too good for me, is that it?" he accused.

"N-no. I just…" she trailed off. _'Wait a minute, why I am taking this from him? I can certainly stand up for myself.'_ Regaining her composure, Hanabi straightened her shoulders and collected her thoughts. "It's not that you're a Branch member, but this is your first real experience as a tutor. And as such, I think it's fair for me to know and understand your intentions behind what you're having me do, not only for evaluation that I'm sure Father will ask of me, but also that understanding what I am to be learning from each exercise will help me to gain the most from it, don't you think? Unless you're implying I'm not smart enough to understand your line of reasoning."

'_Not bad,'_ Neji thought amusedly as he evaluated her response. "All right, if I explain why we're working on what we're working on, will you then give it a chance to see if it works before evaluating?"

Hanabi looked on the offer with satisfaction. "Fine with me," she accepted with a nod and awaited his explanation with crossed arms.

"Well, as I said yesterday, technically you're executing the jutsu correctly," he started. "The way you move is slightly off from what it should be, though. In normal hand-to-hand combat, the difference isn't noticeable, especially since you are a talented fighter and you can make up the different with your skill alone. But in the more advanced techniques like the kaiten, it's inhibiting your movement too much and that's where the jutsu is failing. And so what we don't need to work on is the kaiten itself, but your basics."

'_My…basics? All these years and I haven't even been doing the basics correctly?'_ Hanabi felt as if the world was collapsing around her. _'Then…then was Father wrong when he said I was the talented one? If I can't even get the basics right…what have I been working toward all this time?!'_ she lamented in her mind. But on the outside, she didn't even flinch from the criticism.

But it was when she tried to speak that her voice faltered, and her resolve crumbled. As much as Neji was the last person she wanted to display any weakness in front of, clenching her fists to hold back the tears stinging the corners of her eyes was to no avail. Within seconds she felt her body collapse beneath her, and felt the ground meet her on the way down. She at least upheld some of her dignity by catching her upper body with her arms and merely bowed over the grass below rather than laying completely prone. But she was sure the tears dripping from her chin and landing softly on the green blades didn't go unnoticed by her older cousin.

However, Neji remained as he was, and despite the sound of Hanabi's sniffles, did his part to preserve the silence between them. He was all too familiar with sealing everything inside for so long, and then to have that one crack appear and allow it all to burst free in an unstoppable fury, even breaking through the normally cool exterior. He had reacted in anger, she in tears. But it's all the same underneath.

Luckily it hadn't been too late for him. Hopefully it won't be too late for her.

After a few minutes of crying, Hanabi reached a point where she felt could regain her composure. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears sticking to her lashes onto her sleeve, she bravely stood up and faced him again.

Exchanging only a momentary glance, they each understood that they would continue as if this emotional incident had never happened, and that neither of them would speak a word about it.

"You wanted all the kata's performed again at half-speed, right?" Hanabi ventured in order to return to task.

"That's right," Neji replied normally, "I want you to be conscious of every motion and pay attention to when your muscles tighten. If you're too tense, you can't as easily change directions and adapt to your situation, and it's also why you can't coordinate your spin with the release of your chakra effectively."

She nodded in comprehension, and closed her eyes for a few moments before beginning again. When she did commence the patterns, Hanabi wasn't sure if it was from the release of pent up emotions, or the feeling of comfort from having shared a little bit of herself with someone and the sense of acceptance that surprisingly came with it, but there was a difference from before. She felt more in control over her body than she knew possible, despite mentally feeling more at a loss than ever.

When she had finished the series for the second time, Neji acknowledged the improvement with a nod. "Now do 500 jumping jacks."

"And how will that help me?" she wondered aloud, forcing herself not to sound too challenging in her tone.

"It won't, but I'm curious to see if you can do that many," Neji answered back. It sounded like it should have been a joke, but there was nothing in his expression to indicate that it was.

"You don't think I can?" Hanabi challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, now it sounds like you want to do them. Well, go ahead and prove me wrong," he replied casually. But Hanabi had already begun to count off the iterations. _'Well, at least this should improve her mood and confidence for the moment,'_ Neji contemplated, _'and hopefully burn off any leftover aggression in her. She certainly is headstrong, it's amazing that she and Hinata-sama are sisters.'_

Neji worked on a few techniques of his own as he continued to watch over his cousin out of the corner of his eye and listened intently to make sure she wasn't skipping any numbers along the way. And to his surprise, she had honestly reached 500, but was more than ready for the next thing he would give her. Raising one eyebrow, he considered, _'Well, I guess she wasn't fooling around with her own training. Maybe she will turn out even more interesting than I thought.'_

After a moment's hesitation, Neji suggested, "If you still have so much energy, how would you like to try a little sparring?"

"Only if you promise not to go easy on me," Hanabi warned and was met with a smirk in reply.

"If you insist, Hanabi-sama," Neji accepted.

"Whenever you're ready, Neji-o-nii-san," she answered back mockingly.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter 2. It took me a while to decide exactly how to handle their interactions at this point in the story, so hopefully that turned out well. Things are a little lighter right now, but don't worry, the (hopefully well executed) drama is down the road in the later Parts. 


	3. Chapter 3 Considerations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Part 1: Sparrow**  
**Chapter 3  
Considerations**

Hanabi dashed straight in toward Neji, but pushed off to the side at the last minute and attempted a surprise attack from the side. But the change in motion didn't escape the notice of her opponent, who blocked her easily and pulled back quickly so she couldn't pull the same trick she had the day before.

However he immediately reached back out to try to grab her arm. Hanabi was able to slip out of his grasp before he could get a firm grip. Seeing how quickly she leaned back in with a counter-attack, Neji spun around and ended up behind her as she stepped forward.

She was able to jump away and put distance between them before he could take advantage of the position he had gained.

They continued in this manner, neither one gaining the upper hand long enough to make use of it, for nearly forty-five minutes. Neji, sensing his partner's progressing fatigue, decided to end it quickly from there.

With his sudden accelerated speed, Hanabi nearly missed the unexpected rapid movement behind her and lost her balance as she dodged. Hitting the ground with an audible thud, she rolled away from her cousin and tried to push back onto her feet as fast as possible. But she felt a hand squeeze around her throat before she had a chance to get her bearings. Hanabi had lost the match.

Confirming that she had accepted the defeat and wouldn't continue the fight any longer, Neji released his grip on her and stepped back to a respectable distance.

"You could have defeated me at any time, couldn't you?" she muttered, almost inaudibly.

Whether he hadn't heard, or did but chose to ignore it, Neji instead suggested, "I think this is a good time for a break. I brought water, it's sitting over there." He motioned toward a tree not too far from where they were standing.

"I'm not thirsty," Hanabi replied bitterly.

"That's fine then. Still go sit over there and review the sparring match on your own. See if you can pick out what I mentioned earlier about your movements," he answered back directly.

"What is it with you and always taking breaks? Always stopping to meditate, or rest, or think? I know you didn't get as strong as I saw you were in the Chuunin exams by constantly interrupting your training," Hanabi spat back in anger and frustration. She stood her ground, staring at him levelly.

"No, and I nearly lost something of a lot more value than the strength I had gained," he replied softly. "Skill and power are only good if you understand the reason for having them." Even more softly, added at the end, "Otherwise it could lead to tragedy and regret."

But Hanabi wasn't finished. Placing her hands on her hips, she accused, "Are you implying I'm not going about things the right way? That not only is there something wrong with my _basics_, but also my outlook on life?" Hanabi had never felt so furious and insulted in her life, not even when she first realized Neji had taken over her position as her father's favorite. "It's all about the clan, isn't it? Doing everything we can to protect the clan and its ways. What we do isn't for ourselves, but for the good of the clan. Isn't that the right answer?" She paused momentarily. "And the best thing I can do to protect the clan is become as strong as I can. And that's not going to happen if you won't even train me properly. You're just trying to baby me instead!"

'_So much for working off some of that hostility'_ Neji sighed. "Hanabi-sama," he began cautiously. "What makes you think I'm trying to do anything but train you to the best of my ability?" he asked her.

"Why would you?" she answered him back. "Don't you hate me? Aren't I the one you need to surpass to become leader of the clan?"

"I don't think these training sessions are going to work out," Neji proposed reluctantly. "I'll talk to Hiashi-sama, and arrange for him to continue teaching you instead." When he was only met with a steady glare, he added, "It is what you prefer, isn't it? I'm sure you never wanted to work with me."

Hanabi had to admit it is what she would prefer. But admitting that she couldn't accomplish something, even if it meant continuing to work under _his_ training, was something she couldn't bring herself to do, or at least something her stubbornness wouldn't allow her do. It just felt too much like failure. After a few calming breaths, she regained her composure and formulated a proper answer.

"No," she insisted firmly, "we will continue this. I promised to give your methods a chance, right? My accusations were rude and broke the arrangement we had agreed on. You wanted me to sit over here, right?" Hanabi walked as casually as she could manage and sat down where her cousin had indicated earlier. She even brought one of the canteens to her lips for just a taste of the refreshing liquid.

Neji didn't know how to react to the sudden change in her demeanor, Hanabi's sudden compliance. But he decided it was best not to push his luck. And he wanted to observe what came from this.

He turned his attention to his own training in the meantime, although he kept her continually within his vision.

Neji was surprised that even after an hour and a half had passed, she still hadn't stirred from the spot. He was just contemplating whether to interrupt when she suddenly stood up.

"I think I'm ready to work on the kaiten," Hanabi announced to him. She cleared her throat. "Unless of course you still have other training methods in mind before that."

"No, if you feel you're ready to proceed with the kaiten," Neji trailed off as he motioned for her to take the center of the clearing.

"Is there anything you want to ask me about what I figured out?" she inquired.

"That's all right. Let's just see where you're at right now," Neji decided.

Hanabi nodded in return, and positioned herself for the technique. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax her muscles as she began to spin. She looked to Neji for comment as she came to a halt, a neat circle carved out of the ground around her.

"It is better. You're having a lot more success getting power out of it," Neji observed as he walked toward her. He took note that she allowed a bit of pride shine through her face at his words. "But I think you could still get more force out of it by making your movement even more natural," he concluded as he stopped in front of her.

"May I?" he asked for her permission.

Not sure exactly what he intended to do, but caught in his stare, she replied hesitantly, "Y-yes."

Hanabi's breath caught in her throat as he walked around behind her and she felt him gently close his hands over each of her arms. He lifted them up into the ready position for the jutsu. Slowly, he guided them through the path of motion. "You've gotten better about keeping your muscles relaxed, but while you still want to have control over your movements, you also want to let the motion lead you through the technique, really let your momentum guide you through it." Neji directed her through the beginning motions a few more times. "Are you feeling a difference having someone lead you through the motions, as opposed to just placing your arms in the right locations?"

His student couldn't find any words to speak, and so only nodded in affirmation. Stepping out from behind her and once again facing her a good distance away, Neji prompted her to try the technique again.

Closing her eyes and imagining the feel of Neji's touch guiding her motion, Hanabi once again set into a spin. She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened them again; she had to be sunk down a good twenty centimeters into the ground. Hanabi's eyes snapped up to her tutor, and swore she could almost detect a small smile grace his mouth.

'_Is he…happy for me?'_ Hanabi questioned to herself, confused.

"I don't think we'll need to meet anymore for kaiten training," Neji commented with a smirk. "But I had already cleared my schedule for today. Would you like to continue working, or separate for the rest of the day?"

A day ago, she wouldn't have hesitated in her preference to _not_ work with him more than necessary, or even at all. But now curiosity had begun to creep into her mind. Hanabi realized how much she didn't know her cousin, and maybe he wasn't the kind of person she had believed him to be. Or maybe it was that she had never really viewed him as a person at all, but only a representation of everything that went wrong five years ago. And as much as she hated to admit it, _what he did had really helped her_.

Noticing her delay, Neji offered, "It's almost lunch time. Why don't we sit down and eat, and then decide what to do with the rest of the day?" He sat down and leaned against one of the trees, as he watched Hanabi walk silently over to where she had left the lunches she had packed.

Hanabi sat closer to Neji than he had expected, although there was still a good space between them. She gracefully unzipped the pack and pulled out two obentou boxes. Setting them down on the ground between them and lifting off the lids, she explained, "I didn't know what you liked, so I made two different lunches. You can take your pick."

"Oh, so Hanabi-sama knows how to cook? I thought you would have bought some from the store, or had one of the servants make them for you because you would have been much too busy training all the time to ever learn how to cook," he commented more snidely than he meant to sound.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, head bowed, "one of the few things I remember about Mother is how much she loved to cook. When I was little, I was determined to learn how in memory of her. It's been a while since I took time to make anything though." She lifted her head a little, but not enough to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely, all mockery removed from his voice. "I didn't mean to-"

"So let's eat, I'm hungry. Hurry up and pick the one you want," Hanabi attempted to cover up the awkwardness, and the fact that she had so easily divulged her sentiments to him. It must have been because she _was_ exhausted, so probably less guarded than usual. That's all.

Neji, following her prompt, quickly snatched up one of the containers and purposely gave an observable sign of approval after the first taste. Hanabi slowly picked up the remaining box and also began eating.

After finishing his meal in silence, Neji set the empty obentou box on the ground, and comfortably leaned back against the tree trunk. After a few minutes, his cousin spoke up.

"What is it that you regret?" she asked suddenly as she took another bite.

Neji paused for a minute before finally answering. "You were probably too young, so you might never have been told about this." He watched her deliberately rest her chopsticks on the dish as she turned to give him her full attention.

Clearing his throat, he decided he might as well say it directly. "I nearly killed your sister. During the Chuunin Exam." Neji didn't need the byakugan to see her anger rise up.

"You…what?!" she cried out, incredulously, her face scrunched menacingly. "You were the one who did that to her? It took months before her heart condition was back to normal!"

"Hanabi-sama, please calm down. I was wrong back then. Wrong and very bitter. I would never do anything now…"

"But you did then!" she screeched at him. "How could you…to Hinata-onee-san! I knew I never should have trusted you!"

She started to stand up, but Neji put a firm hand on her shoulders to hold her down. Hanabi was about to struggle against his grip until he spoke commandingly to her. "Listen, this is what can result when you keep everything inside, when you put up the Hyuuga front. When you don't allow anyone in and let everything build up until you can't see straight. I thought you would be able to understand that."

"I hated you, but I would never try to kill you. I'm not like you," she spoke coldly.

"I blamed her for my father's death," Neji answered back. "I put all of my grievances against the Main House into that fight. I don't ask for your forgiveness, but I'm explaining this to you because I had thought you would understand."

"Your…your father's death?" Hanabi repeated. She sunk back down, although Neji didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, as she remembered the story Neji had recounted in his fight against that loud blonde kid.

"It happened before you were born. I guess it wasn't significant enough for Hiashi-sama to tell you of it," he muttered. Hanabi noticed he clenched his free hand into a tight fist. Perhaps there was still a little bitterness left in him even now.

She pulled away from his grip and leaned back against the tree. He let her go and did the same. Hanabi turned her head and looked back over at him. She gently put forward, "I remember you describing it to Naruto during the tournament. And how surprised I was to know that something like that had happened." Neji nodded in reply.

"Why is everything with the Hyuuga so complicated?" she questioned aloud after a brief silence. He didn't offer a reply; she wasn't expecting one.

Picking up her lunch and finishing the last few remaining bites, Hanabi inquired honestly, "What was it like growing up as a Branch member?"

"Like a bird in a cage," Neji replied simply. "I was born to only serve others, to give my life to protect the Main House. And I learned to despise it with my father's suffering. Resolved to hate it with his death. I felt trapped in by the fate that was given to me by my birth, and loathed those born into privilege, freedom."

After a short pause, and a deep breath, he continued. "I remember my father telling me one day how I had been so blessed by Hyuuga talent. I think after his death, that was the only thing I had left to cling onto."

Neji talked further on the how events in his childhood had convinced him on the philosophy of fate, and how grateful he was now that the jounin had stepped in and stopped him from making the fatal blow against Hinata in his anger and conceit in his beliefs. How an unconventional ninja first opening his eyes to a new way of seeing, and preparing him for the truth behind his father's death.

He didn't know how much time had passed in his recounting, but it felt like the words just poured out readily as he stared straight ahead at nothing. But when Neji glanced to his right, he discovered his cousin had quietly dozed off next to him. She looked so small and fragile to him in that state. He was careful not to wake her as he gently reached over and rested his arm on her shoulder; he wasn't blind to how much she must push herself all the time, she needed the peaceful rest. He had been there, clawing and struggling toward a destination that turned out to be as tangible as air. Fortunately, she had been spared of some of the darker times in the clan. He believed she would find her way.

--

Hanabi woke suddenly, and before attempting to move at all, immediately took in her surroundings. She was still in the forest where she and Neji had met for training, and it looked to not be too far into the afternoon.

Then she noticed. Neji's arm was around her, and her head was leaning back against his shoulder. Hanabi couldn't tell if he had also been sleeping when he opened his eyes but avoided looking directly at her.

Hanabi immediately pulled away from his hold, and didn't realize just how comfortable his embrace had been until it was no longer there. Affection wasn't something common in the Hyuuga clan, and certainly nothing she had ever received from her stern father, or the sister she kept her distance from. So despite her stubbornness to think nothing of it, Hanabi couldn't help but feel a small surge of excitement rise up within her. But only for a moment.

Taking a few steps farther from him, then sharply turning back around to face him directly, Hanabi challenged sternly, "Where did you get the idea that you can act in such a familiar manner with me? How could you show such…disrespect? Huh?"

"Forgive me, I stepped out of line. I meant no disrespect," Neji replied coldly. _'Is this out of fear and mistrust of getting close to anyone, or does she feel this way because she is a daughter of the Main House, and I am born into the Branch House?'_ his thought ended cynically. "Perhaps this is a good time to separate for the day. We completed what was required after all," he offered with disdain.

"No!" she shouted back surprisingly. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she continued more casually, she straightened her shoulders and explained, "Despite my reservations, you were able to help me. A lot. And I could probably learn more from you. So if it's all right with you, I'd like to continue this."

"I have no objections," he answered back, although still not quite sure what to make of her frequently shifting attitude. Everything that he had seen of her before, she was very constant in her obedient and composed appearance. Did he just happen to bring out all these emotional outbursts because of their relative situations, or is this who she really is?

Either way, if she wanted to practice further with him, it would only give him more observation for trying to piece together the cousin he knew very little about. Besides, she was clearly very talented, both natural-born and from working diligently, and that he was interested in seeing more of as well.

--

It was already dark when they walked wordlessly back to the Hyuuga compound after a full day of working out. Hanabi glanced up at the stars as she felt the contentment of a very productive day; the satisfaction of being thoroughly exhausted, and in surprisingly agreeable company. Sometimes agreeable company; sometimes unbelievably aggravating.

As Hanabi stepped up onto the porch surrounding the complex, Neji bowed politely to her before turning the opposite direction. He then continued by himself toward the buildings where the Branch members were housed.

Hanabi wound her way to her own room, but was lost in thought and nearly walked into her father on her way.

"Oh, Father!" she called out as she stopped herself just in time.

"How did the training session with Neji go today, Hanabi?" Hiashi asked of her. "You're out pretty late," he commented.

She was reminded of the negative consequence Neji's proficiency holds over her situation. The thought crossed her mind to be conservative in her report and give as little praise as possible of her older cousin without feeling like she was betraying the truth. But when the words were at the ready, as much as it grieved her in some respect, Hanabi could only be frank and give him the justice he deserved.

"Neji-oniisan is a very observant instructor, and although his methods may seem counterintuitive at the beginning, everything he does is with purpose and was proven not only effective, but efficient. Within half a day, I was able to correct myself and successfully execute the hakkeshou kaiten," she reported objectively. "He is an excellent teacher."

"Good," her father responded. "I appreciate your willingness, and your details. I will see you tomorrow after your team meeting for our lesson?"

"Yes, sir," Hanabi gave her usual and expected reply.

"Good night then."

"Um…Father?" she ventured.

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"I was wondering…since you are often busy with clan affairs…and working with Neji-oniisan, and if it's not inconvenient for Neji-oniisan…if I could train with him again," she requested, a little nervous. "If you wish it of course. I am not implying that you are not a good teacher in any way, or that I also don't want to train under you, it's just that, if it would make things easier for you to split the responsibility between yourself and Neji-oniisan…"

"We'll discuss this at a later time," Hiashi replied neutrally.

"Of course. Good night, Father," she spoke as she bowed respectfully and hurried the rest of the way to her bedroom.

Hiashi continued staring where his younger daughter had disappeared around the corner. His hardened expression was unreadable, but it was clear he was deep in thought.

--

Closing the door behind her, Hanabi walked straight over to her desk and slid open the top drawer. She gently pulled out a scroll and rolled it out. Her eyes scrutinized the completed application into ANBU. She had been ready, she had already made up her mind a long time ago and it was nearing the time she had set for herself to turn it in.

But in the course of a day, her resolve had already begun to yield. The escape that held so much promise of a challenge that would help her grow as a ninja and return triumphantly to claim her place in the clan, now had lost some of its appeal. Joining the elite squad and spending considerable time away from the clan no longer seemed to be the only way to progress quickly. Another path had opened up to her, one where, in her goal to surpass her competition, she could remain here and attempt to do so working directly with him.

Hanabi ignored that how much she had enjoyed being _with him_ played any role in her growing doubt and possible change in plans. It was nice to have someone to relate to, though.

--

Neji cleared his mind of all thoughts as he went through his usual routine in getting ready for sleep. But scenes of that day persisted in holding onto his attention. No matter how hard he tried, memories of Hanabi's stubbornness, determination, even her condescension surfaced to the forefront. How much she pushed herself, and how close she kept herself to the breaking point. Now that he was made aware of what she was really like, Neji didn't want to let her stray too far from his scrutiny; she was too much like he was, and that's what worried him.

* * *

**A/N: **Took me a while to get around to this chapter, but I'm really enjoying writing this fic and developing Neji and especially Hanabi, who unfortunately has very little available presence in the series. There's one more chapter left to do for Part 1, then onto Part 2!


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Part 1: Sparrow**  
**Chapter 4  
Breaking Point**

"I heard you've been training with Neji-onii-san."

Hanabi looked up from her studying to discover her sister had returned home from her away mission. "Yeah," Hanabi replied neutrally.

Not satisfied with so little response, Hinata prodded her little sister a little further. Clearing her throat good naturedly, she goaded, "I _also_ hear you've been making lunches and been spotted meditating in the evenings."

Hinata's amused smile was met with an annoyed glare. "It's nothing," Hanabi responded impatiently. "Neji-onii-san gave me some advice on how I can improve myself, and I decided to practice cooking again. That's all."

"Mmm-hm." Seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of questioning, Hinata decided to move onto the real purpose of starting the conversation. "Well, if you're open to new ideas and other training partners, I thought maybe you'd want to join Naruto-kun and myself during our training sessions. You're welcome anytime," she proposed hopefully.

Surprised by this invitation, as Hanabi thought her sister only wanted to tease her about breaking from her usual solitary nature, it was a few moments before she quietly muttered, "Sure, fine, sometime."

"Good!" Hinata immediately answered cheerfully. "We usually meet Saturday mornings at 9am. I'll let Naruto-kun know you're coming." She beamed brightly as she turned and left the room.

Hanabi shook her head and allowed a small smile to peek at the corners of her mouth before returning her attention to the scroll in front of her. She had a few more minutes before she had to leave to meet up with her team.

~/~

"I heard you were training with Hinata-sama and Naruto the other day."

Hanabi looked up from the papers in front of her to see Neji standing in the doorway of her room. "I'm starting to think you and Hinata-onee-san just sit around trading information about me," she replied coolly, but not without a hint of a humor.

Neji ignored the charge and instead questioned, "Just out of curiosity, how'd you like training with Naruto?"

"Well," Hanabi paused to collect her thoughts. "It was…interesting to say the least. Certainly a more…enthusiastic tone than I'm used to here." Neji nodded and waited for her to continue. "No doubt I prefer father's, and your, training style, however, it was a good work out and I think the variety would be useful. See, I've decided to join their training twice a month, every other Saturday."

Neji's eyes followed her gesture to the paper on the desk in front of her. It was a type of schedule filled in with reoccurring team meetings, training with Hiashi, time slots set aside for studying clan history and a few other more academic endeavors. She seemed pleased with the demanding schedule she had laid before her.

As Neji's eyes continued to scan the document, Hanabi added a little more soberly, "I can see why you have so much respect for Naruto-san, and why Hinata-onee-san would…feel the way she does about him." Her voice softened as she tentatively acknowledged, "It's good to see her happy."

Neji offered a small nod in agreement. After a few moments he concluded that Hanabi had finished what she had to say on the subject and moved on. "So you're planning your training schedule then?" he asked, gesturing toward the schedule.

"Yes," she replied matter-of-factly, eager to move back to a more comfortable topic. "Would you be willing to schedule a few sessions a week? Or do you just want to let me know as you have free time? Obviously when missions are assigned that's another matter, but if there's a general day and time you typically have free…" she trailed off.

Looking over the available time slots remaining, Neji suggested, "How about Tuesday and Thursday mornings. I know you don't mind bright and early so how about 6am?"

"Perfect," Hanabi confirmed as she filled in the times on the calendar.

"And I don't mind meeting more often than that if we both happen to be free other times as well," Neji ventured.

Hanabi nodded in agreement, and having completed her schedule to her satisfaction, leaned back in her chair. "Are you heading down to dinner now?" she asked him.

"Yes, you?"

"I will be shortly, just a few more things to finish up. I'll see you down there."

And with a small bow Neji excused himself. He took in how she was as focused and hardworking as ever, but at least she was opening herself up a little to more people and more experiences. And there hadn't been any more incidents of emotional outbursts in their subsequent training sessions. _'Maybe she'll grow up just fine after all,'_ Neji thought hopefully.

~/~

Hanabi, out of breath, wiped the sweat from her forehead, but didn't take her attention off her sparring partner. Hanabi had yet to defeat Neji in a match, but she could tell she was making progress toward that goal.

It was actually her 14th birthday today, but she had insisted that Neji not go easy on her. In fact, she had been adamant that he increase the difficulty of their sessions.

Hanabi sprung into action and darted straight in toward Neji. She swung around first with a hook and completed the turn with a leg sweep. As expected, her older cousin easily dodged, but he hadn't jumped out of the range of a kaiten which she smoothly transitioned into, to Neji's surprise.

Neji immediately raised his arms to block the brunt of the chakra attack and pushed farther away out of range, taking little damage. "Very good," he acquiesced, looking sincerely pleased with her growth over the year since they had begun training sessions.

"Are we stopping here?" she questioned, not ready to end the work out.

"I thought you'd need time to get ready for the flower viewing," he posited.

Hanabi's shoulders slumped slightly as she sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd rather keep training, but skipping a clan function isn't really an option for me, huh?"

Hanabi and Neji began packing up their few things to head back, Hanabi to the Main House and Neji to the Branch House. "Are you going, too?" Hanabi asked glancing sideways toward her cousin, hoping not to sound too interested in the answer. It would be un-Hyuuga-like to express any kind of sentiment, and besides, Hanabi wasn't ready to admit that she actually enjoyed Neji's company. At least when she could ignore the fact that he was better than she was. If she could only surpass him, then maybe she could welcome his friendship all the time.

"I am," he replied. Clearing his throat, he added carefully, "Hiashi-sama invited me to sit with your family."

Neji watched attentively for any sign of distress or disapproval at the information, but there was none in her simple nod. They continued the rest of their walk along the trail in their customary silence, mumbled a brief good bye as they neared the two houses and went their separate ways.

~/~

Hanabi turned this way and that, inspecting her reflection in the mirror.

"How would you like your hair done?" one of her aunties queried, interrupting her self- examination. "Would you like it up or down?"

Most Hyuuga women left their hair down with only a small adornment, even for formal occasions. Hanabi supposed it better matched the dull black, gray, brown, or beige color scheme that comprised all traditional Hyuuga garb, and most members didn't stray from that even in their casual clothes. _'A little color wouldn't hurt us, you know,'_ she thought sarcastically as she sighed at her mirror image.

"Up," she asserted. "And use this," she ordered confidently as she picked up a bright red hair pin off her dresser.

~/~

"You look nice", Hinata complimented, smiling at her younger sister. Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji all gathered around the same blanket under one of the blossoming cherry trees. "I especially like your hair pin. Was it-"

"Yes, it was mother's," Hanabi answered almost inaudibly before Hinata could finish her question. Hanabi had always admired whenever their mother wore it, so she had given it to her daughter as a present. It was one of the last gifts Hanabi received from their mother before she died. _'Mother was the only one who really saw me,'_ Hanabi lamented silently.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto, dressed in a bright blue kimono that easily stood out in the crowd of Hyuuga, called out as he ran up to join them. Hanabi stared hard at the newcomer before glancing over toward Neji to see the same bewildered look on his face.

No one outside of the Hyuuga clan had ever been invited to any formal affair, not even the Hokage. This was serious.

_'Hinata-onee-san and Naruto-san have been dating for a few years now, and everyone assumes at this point that they will marry. But to be invited here, this had to have gone through the council.'_ And Hanabi was sure that more than just his attendance to the flower viewing had been discussed. She of course couldn't ask her father directly. At the first chance that presented itself, she would ask Neji about it.

So when Hinata and Naruto went for a stroll and Hiashi was engaged in conversation with one of the elders, subtly Hanabi shifted close enough to Neji to whisper, "Did you know about this?" tilting her head in the direction Hinata and Naruto had disappeared.

"No," he answered honestly. "I had no idea." Seeing that his ignorance wasn't enough to satisfy her curiosity, he conjectured, "I imagine that they'll be announcing their engagement this afternoon. We'll have to wait to see if the council decided to marry Naruto into the clan, or if Hinata-sama is marrying out of it."

"Yes," Hanabi hissed with impatience, "but which do you think it will be?"

_'And if Naruto joins the Hyuuga, is Hinata-sama still possibly the heir, you want to ask,'_ Neji thought. "I think," he paused, carefully choosing his words, "I think that with other plausible heirs up for consideration, there would be no reason to keep Hinata-sama in the clan as the next Head of House, and whose children would only inherit the bloodline from one parent."

Hanabi nodded in satisfaction. "I think so, too," she agreed. "And I think Hinata-onee-san would be happier being able to live…a less complicated life with Naruto-san," she added optimistically.

~/~

Hanabi walked silently toward one of the outdoor training areas, planning to sit and meditate peacefully under the stars after such an event-filled day.

However, before she stepped out onto the walkway, she realized at least two people were already there, and were talking in hushed tones. Creeping up to the doorway but staying out of sight, Hanabi listened closer and realized the voices belonged to Neji and Hinata, and they were discussing what Hinata's life will be like away from the clan, if they planned on having any kids right away and so on.

But then the conversation took a turn toward the subject of herself. Hanabi held her breath and pushed down the feeling of guilt for eavesdropping on her sister and cousin as she dared to peak around the corner and listened even harder.

"You and Hanabi seem to be getting closer. I saw you two whispering to each other at the flower viewing," Hinata commented.

"Not as close as you would think," Neji corrected. "Just using me a source of information for clan politics."

"You may think that," Hinata continued, "but I think she actually likes spending time with you despite everything."

"Hmm," was Neji's only response.

"She's going to need you, you know," she prodded gently.

"I don't think she'd agree. But she does need someone to be there for her. It can still be you. You're moving out of the complex, not the village," he suggested.

Hinata shook her head sadly. "I try to be there for her, but she thinks it's she who has to protect me. She's always viewed me that way and I don't think that'll change."

"I know Hanabi-sama would go after anyone who hurts you," Neji chided with a slight laugh.

"Yes, but she doesn't see me as an authority figure. But she does with you," Hinata pushed.

"I'll do my best, but I think you'll see that as long as I'm competition for Head of House, Hanabi-sama will always keep me at a distance and view me with suspicion," Neji cautioned.

"Speaking of which, do you want to know the latest?" Hinata offered.

Neji motioned for her to divulge the latest council proceedings. Hanabi clenched her teeth and willed her heart to slow to its normal tempo. It was beating so hard she thought for sure one of them would hear it.

"Father wants you to be the next Head of House." Hanabi's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. "But the elders are against it."

"I see," Neji pondered. "Hiashi-sama just told me I'm being allowed into the council meetings now."

"Well, the council would have had to agree to that. It's progress," Hinata posited.

"Maybe not too much. My guess is their thinking is with you leaving and Hanabi-sama not yet of age, they should have someone of our generation in attendance. I'm sure once Hanabi-sama turns 15 next year my presence at the meeting will no longer be required."

"The clan will change," Hinata assured him.

"But when? How much longer do I have to be patient?" Neji raised his voice angrily as he slammed his fist against the wooden planks. Hanabi hadn't seen her cousin break his calm exterior in years, since the Chuunin tournament. She was taken aback at how passionate he still was over the Branch House issues.

"Please just be patient a little longer. Father is arguing for you, and you know I will always stand by your side on the issue. If you start a conflict…well, you know what the Main House members can do to you. Please don't bring that down on yourself," Hinata pleaded with him.

Neji let out a sigh. "For your sake, I will be patient," he replied gently, his voice returning to its usual calm.

"Good," Hinata replied, relieved. "Now what are we going to do about Hanabi?" she queried.

But Hanabi was done with this conversation. She took off at a sprint straight for the refuge of her bedroom, tears stinging her eyes. In this, however, she was not so silent to go unnoticed.

Hinata gasped while Neji cursed under his breath, as they immediately took off after her. The hallways were quiet at this time of night, and luckily they didn't come across anyone on the way.

Hanabi reached her room before they could catch up and immediately locked the door behind her before throwing herself down on her bed, clenching her sides as if she were physically ill.

"Hanabi-sama, open up!" Neji called out, simultaneously trying the door and finding it locked. His shouts were answered only by continued sobs.

Hinata reached up and gently pulled his arm back down. "Let me try," she murmured softly. Turning toward the door, she addressed her sister kindly, "Hanabi, please unlock the door."

"No!" came her defiant reply.

Hinata had expected no less. But if Hanabi was willing to respond at all, that was a positive sign. She glanced over at Neji and whispered, "I think we should let her get it out of her system. I'll be right next door, I'll hear her if she needs me."

Neji nodded, unsure of any good he could do anyway. Giving Hinata a half-smile out of bewilderment at the turn of events and wishing her a good night, and another congratulations on her engagement with Naruto, he turned and headed in the direction of the Branch House.

Hinata took one last look at the locked door before turning toward her own room, wishing with all her heart that Hanabi hadn't overheard their conversation the way she did, and if there was a way to get through to her younger sister how much they care about her, and that she wasn't alone in all of this.

~/~

Hours later after Hanabi finally had no more tears left in her to shed, she picked herself up off the bed and walked over to her desk. Pulling open a drawer, she pulled out the ANBU application that she had filled out a year ago but had since abandoned as she had been progressing well with Neji's training. Well, apparently she hadn't been progressing enough for her father. Even her own sister chose Neji over her.

~/~

Hanabi had decided to continue her regular training sessions with Neji in the next few weeks since the flower viewing, however, she spoke to him no more than necessary, and otherwise avoided Neji and Hinata as much as possible.

However, this morning, she had news to share, and since they had their scheduled early morning training, Neji would be the first to hear it.

"You can't be serious, think about what you're doing," Neji reasoned.

"I have thought about it. I have been considering doing this for over a year. My application to join ANBU has been accepted and I have three days to report to the Hokage for duty," she explained matter-of-factly.

"So you're just going to up and leave the clan behind then? I thought this was so important to you?" he challenged.

"I thought you'd be all too happy to get me out of the way," she quipped, "but if you must know, what makes you think this doesn't have to do with the clan? Clearly you've become father's favorite – he's chosen you over me, his own daughter." The words bitterly fell out of her mouth. "What else can I do but go out and prove my worth another way?" She abruptly changed the subject with, "So are we training this morning or not? I have a lot of preparations to make if you're not up to it."

"Hanabi-sama," Neji appealed authoritatively, "have I ever done anything less than help you improve since we started training together?"

"No," Hanabi admitted reluctantly.

Neji continued to make his case, "I don't see you as competition to become Head of House."

"So you're that confident you're that much better than me?" Hanabi interrupted. She wanted to be angry, but at this point she was already emotionally spent, and it came out sounding more like a disappointed child. She hated feeling like this.

"No," Neji corrected gently, "that's not what I mean." He rested his hands on her shoulders before continuing. "Hanabi-sama, I don't view you as competition, because I would be nothing but happy for you if you are made the next Head…if you follow your father's footsteps and work toward ending the injustices toward the Branch House. But even if you don't become the next Head, I want to make sure you know this.  
He paused to make sure she was attentive to what he was going to say next. "You are incredibly talented and hard-working. How old were you when you graduated the academy?"

"Ten," she answered, not sure yet how to react to such straightforward acknowledgment.

"And how old were you when you earned the rank of chuunin?"

"Twelve."

"That's pretty impressive, earlier than me," Neji started, before Hanabi quickly interjected.

"But you figured out the Main House jutsu on your own with no instruction," she countered, "while I've had the advantage of years of dedicated training with Father. And I haven't come close to being able to defeat you in a sparring match."

"I'm six years older than you, and you haven't reached your peak. Give it time, and I have no doubt it will happen. If Hiashi-sama isn't already exceedingly proud of you, he should be."

Hanabi had no response to this, and was surprised to see a genuine smile forming in his expression. "So stay," he finally added.

After taking a moment to weigh the prospects, she conceded, "I already made my decision. And it's not like I can tell the Hokage 'no' after applying and being accepted."

Neji's hands slipped off Hanabi's shoulders as his smile faded back to his usual expression. "Does Hiashi-sama know about this?"

"I'm going to see him next."

Figuring that neither would have the desire to train that morning, Hanabi picked up her things. Straightening up to face him, Hanabi offered a sincere thanks before leaving Neji to search for her father.

~/~

Hanabi found her father in his study, busy with clan affairs. Standing in the open doorway, she cleared her throat and politely asked if he had time to see her.

"Come sit down," her father beckoned without looking up from the scrolls on the low table in front of him.

Hanabi kneeled on the floor in the space before his desk. Feeling more nervous than she had anticipated, Hanabi took a few calming breaths before attempting the lines she had rehearsed over and over. "Father, I have some important news to share with you."

Hiashi looked up at his daughter. "Yes, go on," he prompted.

"I've been accepted into ANBU," she explained directly. "I had sent in an application to join, and I received word this morning that I shall be joining their ranks. With your permission, I will be leaving in three days."

Without showing any change in expression, Hiashi replied, "Only elite ninjas are accepted in ANBU. Of course, I would expect no less from a member of my family. But perhaps you should have consulted me before making such a decision?"

"I was sure you'd be pleased with the honor that I didn't want to bring it up until it was confirmed I was admitted," Hanabi clarified. "Are you proud?" she asked hesitantly?

"I think you will gain useful experience in this. Maybe it is time for you to see more of what's outside of the clan. And I expect you will not disappoint by succeeding to a leadership role quickly."

Hanabi's heart sank. _'Father, why can't you want me to stay? Even Neji-onii-san does for some reason. Or at least say you're proud of me? But no, only high expectations.'_

"Of course, sir," she answered obediently.

_'And time for me see more outside of the clan? Have you really given up hope on me and are settled on Neji-onii-san?'_ she lamented.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do," Hiashi remarked. "We can talk more about preparations for your departure later."

"Yes, Father," she replied again. Standing up, she bowed deeply before exiting the room, not sure of where to go next. She wandered around the complex for a while until she needed to meet with her team to get their typical mission assignment. Hanabi wondered if she was just as replaceable to her teammates as well.

~/~

The next three days were uneventful. Hiashi had Hanabi make an official pronouncement to the elders, but otherwise, other than packing up her belongings to take with her to her new living arrangement, everything was routine.

After saying all the proper good byes at the gate, Hanabi turned toward the village, away from the Hyuuga complex, and meandered her way toward the Hokage tower to be officially admitted to ANBU. She had to leave her room, her home, her world behind. She will be granted some leave to visit home, but depending on the assignments, it could be months before she would step foot in her old residence and see her family again.

Hanabi was trying to decide whether that would be preferable, or regrettable, when she noticed a familiar figure in the street ahead of her.

"I thought we already said good bye at the house?" Hanabi asked.

"I was hoping until the last moment that you would want to confide in me," Hinata admitted as she walked up to her sister. "But since you never did, I couldn't let you leave like that."

"What's there to say? You had already heard the news, there was no need to tell you in person. And you're leaving soon yourself anyway."

"Not like you are," Hinata replied gently. "I'll still be in the village. I could come visit, or you could have come and stayed with us anytime. Are you sure you want to do this, Hanabi?"

"It's a little late to change my mind," Hanabi quipped. "Besides, Neji-onii-san already tried. Or do you think you can convince me where he couldn't?" she challenged.

"I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons," Hinata defended.

"And what do you consider to be the right reasons?" Hanabi countered.

"That you're doing this for yourself. I know how badly you want Father's approval, but what you should focus on is your own goals and not just what you think others expect of you."

"Is that how you got through it? When you were the one Father passed over?"

Hinata nodded. "I know it's probably harder you. I was old enough when Mother died to miss her terribly, but to be able to grieve and eventually move on. You lost her so young, at an age still so dependent on motherly affection. When she passed away, you needed Father to take her place, but we both know he wasn't able to fill that role. He knew only how to be strict and demanding," Hinata conveyed with a compassionate smile. "So what I think this is all about, is you're still desperately seeking his approval as the closest thing to what you lost so many years ago with Mother's death."

Hinata paused to let that all sink in. "I'm proud of you for being selected to join ANBU. It's quite an honor, and I don't consider a little separation from the clan a bad thing. But I want you to be doing this for you, not just for Father's acceptance. Just promise me that much."

Hanabi was just as surprised by Hinata's reaction to her leaving as she had been to Neji's. What reason had she ever given either of them to be so concerned about her?

When Hanabi didn't answer, Hinata repeated, "Will you promise me that while you're in ANBU, you won't think about whether it's good enough for Father, but focus on what you really want to accomplish?"

"Yeah," Hanabi finally responded, humbly. "Yes," she repeated a little stronger, "I promise I'll do that, Hinata-onee-san."

"Good," Hinata accepted, relief clearly showing on her face. She reached out and pulled her younger sibling toward her for a hug. "Take care of yourself," she nearly sobbed, her eyes welled up but she managed to hold back the tears. "And see if you can get time off for the wedding, I really want you to be there," she requested, finally releasing Hanabi.

"I'll try," Hanabi replied quickly, slightly uncomfortable with her sister's open affection. "But I don't know if I'll be able to request leave so soon," she warned.

Hinata nodded in understanding, smiling brightly.

Not quite sure how to end the conversation, Hanabi simply said, "Take care of yourself, too, while I'm gone," as she quickly raced the rest of the way to the Hokage tower.

After her conversation with Neji, she had doubts that she had done the right thing by joining ANBU. After talking with Hinata now, she was sure it was, but not for the reasons she had originally thought.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it's certainly been a while since I last updated this fic. I've had it in the back of my mind for a while that I should sit down and finish it, so this is me attempting to do just that. I probably won't be able to update too quickly, but I'll try not to let it be years in between (maybe a month or two tops). Hope I'm not too rusty, and that anyone is still interested in reading this! XD

Oh, and I haven't really read the Naruto manga for a long time either (although I catch snippets of what's generally been happening), so this will probably contradict what's been written in the meantime. Just roll with it.


	5. Chapter 5 Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Prologue**

So I joined ANBU at the age of fourteen. I thought through ANBU, I would become stronger, gain more skills, and if I couldn't be better than him, at least I would have something to distinguish myself from Neji-onii-san. And after a few years, I would have something to show in front of my father and the elders.

For me, ANBU wasn't the goal, my loyalties still lay with proving myself for the clan. And to myself. My father wouldn't hand down his responsibilities for some years yet, so until then, I wanted to do everything I could to prove myself worthy of taking on the role of clan leader. Within ANBU, there was no formal rank, there were no titles that took time to progress through. Neji-onii-san was already a jounin, while I was only a chuunin. But in ANBU, I had calculated that if I could quickly rise to a leadership role, it would make up for being a lower ranked ninja.

Or so I had thought. But my time at ANBU turned out very different from how I had planned.

* * *

**Part 2: Owl**  
**Chapter 5  
Reflections**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been about five months since I joined the ranks of ANBU, so I figured I should start writing down my thoughts. Hinata-onee-san had given me this journal and although I feel silly writing in this, I wanted to give it a try for her sake._

_Right now it's a lot of classes, learning how to…dismantle a body, either preserving or destroying any bloodline secrets. When we're not in classes or physical training, it's patrolling the Hokage Tower or the village surroundings. It'll likely be another three months before my first mission assignment outside the village, which means I may be able to ask leave for Hinata-onee-san's wedding next month in October. It would be my first time visiting home since I joined…_

_I do like it here, though. It took some getting used to everyone wearing masks all the time, so that only Hokage-sama knows our identities. Of course nothing is stopping me from activating my byakkugan and seeing right through the masks, but I try not to focus in on anyone's identity when I do have it activated during practice._

_The masks also work well to hide emotions. We have to wear the masks at all times, except when we're alone in our rooms. Or bathing, of course. In a way, it's not very different from home. It's just more literal here._

_Since our identities are meant to be hidden, we no longer have names but designations based on the mask we chose. I am Tori 4. My regular practice partner is Kitsune 6. The numbers don't have any significance, it's just the next available number for that animal. If someone leaves...or dies…then their number is vacant and will be assigned to the next person who chooses the same animal mask. The only other distinction we have is we have some creative control over the markings on the mask, but the design has to be pre-approved by Hokage-sama._

_A big difference from home is, here, there is no rank. No official successions, no titles or formalities to follow. Hokage-sama simply chooses based on who is best suited for each particular task. I hope to prove myself-_

A knock at the door interrupted Hanabi's scribbling. She closed the journal and slipped the bird mask down over her face before seeing who the visitor was.

An ANBU in a dog mask stood in the hallway. "Hokage-sama would like to see you immediately," a male voice spoke from behind the mask.

"Understood," Hanabi replied as she stepped into the hallway and locked her room behind her. _'Wonder what this could be about?'_ Hanabi tried to guess as they walked toward Tsunade's office.

The ANBU in the dog mask knocked on the closed double doors and called out that Tori 4 had arrived. The response back was for her to wait there until called in, and that he was dismissed.

It was about ten minutes later that the doors finally opened and Hanabi was ushered into the office.

Hanabi stood confidently in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade stared unblinkingly from behind interlocked fingers, her elbows resting on the desktop.

"I've decided to assign you to an outside mission," Tsunade finally broke the silence. "Here's the case file for the missing nin you'll be tracking down. Read and memorize it, show no one else this file, and bring it back to me 7am sharp," she ordered.

Shizune stifled a snicker behind her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in disdain. "I didn't mean literally hand it to me, but return it to my office at that time, Shizune will be here, I don't usually get in until later…much later," she clarified. Clearing her throat, she continued, "In preparation, you will be working on genjutsu defense with Kitune 6. You begin training immediately, Kitsune 6 is waiting for you in Training Room 2. The squad leader for this mission will be Kuma 3. Please see him for guidance on what to pack for the mission. You leave in 2 days. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Hanabi replied without delay. Seeing she was dismissed, she took the file from the Hokage's desk and proceeded straight to the assigned training room.

~/~

That night, pouring over the contents of the file, Hanabi learned that the target was an extremely strong genjutsu user. Probably the only reason she was being assigned to the mission. No matter how good a genjutsu was, her eyes could easily see through it. Naturally, she didn't need any training in genjutsu defense for herself, but to break the spell over her squad-mates.

"So it's my eyes and not my skills that are so useful," Hanabi mumbled pessimistically. _'I guess I just need to prove myself, to show I'm more than just a bloodline limit,'_ Hanabi tried to rally herself.

Also in the mission file was the duration they should stay on the mission and not return unsuccessfully to Konoha. That usually gave an idea of how long they thought it would take to track the missing nin. The estimate was six to nine months.

So much for attending her sister's wedding next month, that didn't seem very likely now.

_'Sorry, Hinata-onee-san,'_ Hanabi thought in apology.

~/~

It was a crisp April evening as Hanabi approached the Hyuuga complex. It had been almost a year since she had last been there, when she had left to join ANBU. Her first mission assignment had been successful, and she was given three days leave to visit home.

Hanabi wondered if anyone had missed her while she was away as she walked up to the gate. Two guards bowed her in, but otherwise the path up to the Main House was quiet and deserted.

Her return obviously would have been spotted long before she approached the gate, so if anyone had wanted to greet her right away, they could have. _'I guess that answers that.'_

Finally, she was greeted by one of the Branch House servants as she walked through the front entrance. After receiving her bag, the female servant bowed and instructed her that her father wished her to join him and Neji in their usual courtyard training field.

Hanabi nodded to the servant and practiced calming breaths as she nervously made her approach. She again silently rehearsed exactly how she would describe her mission success to make the best impression on her father. Of course, without revealing any top secret information that she was sworn to keep even from her clan.

When she stepped onto the outdoor walkway, she found her father and Neji locked in an intense sparring match. The level of fighting and power was amazing, and Hanabi couldn't help but be drawn in, not taking her eyes off them as she slowly lowered into a kneeling position to wait silently until spoken to by her father.

Hanabi sat in awe for another half hour before her father finally called an end to the match. Neji had never gotten the upper hand, but Hanabi could tell that her father was by no means taking it easy. She felt quite small in comparison, sitting on the sidelines.

Hanabi immediately jumped to her feet to fetch their bottles of water before they reached the walkway. She bowed first to her father, and then a small bow to her cousin as she handed over the containers before assuming a kneeling position once more.

Taking only a sip from his canteen, Hiashi prompted Hanabi for a report on her progress in ANBU.

Hanabi cleared her throat and began reciting the words she had practiced all day, being sure to stress her accomplishments and highlighting the fact that she had performed well on her first assignment as ANBU, and pointed out how she had been given the mission unusually early for new recruits.

She didn't bring up that she suspected possessing the byakkugan had anything to do with that. And it's not like she knew that _for sure_.

Hiashi took in his daughter's account without interruption. When Hanabi finished speaking, he simply nodded, complimented Neji on the match, and excused himself for the evening.

Hanabi watched her father's figure disappear down the hallway in silent disbelief.

She didn't have long to dwell on the disappointment though, as Hinata rushed onto the walkway, a little flushed.

"I'm so glad you're home, I rushed over as soon as I heard," she exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you, we have a surprise planned!"

"Yeah? What is it?" Hanabi asked, hesitantly.

"I'll tell you in the morning, you must be exhausted. Get plenty of rest because it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Hinata explained. "In a good way, I mean. I hope. I'm sure you'll like it," she added optimistically. "I just had to stop by to see you, but I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Hinata reached out and gave her sister's hand a little squeeze. "Welcome, home!" she cheered before saying a quick good night to Neji and getting up to leave.

And once again, Hanabi and Neji were left in silence. Neji looked over at his cousin to see her shake her head and sigh.

"So Hinata-onee-san has moved out then?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, they were married in October as planned," Neji explained.

"Ah, I almost thought Hinata-onee-san might have delayed it waiting on me. I'm glad she didn't, though," Hanabi responded thoughtfully. "To be honest, it's been nice just focusing on training and missions, no solemn, excruciatingly drawn out Hyuuga ceremonies to attend."

Neji couldn't suppress a smile. "Just wait until tomorrow," he teased.

"Oh no, you don't mean…but you said they were already married," she pressed.

"They are," Neji confirmed.

"But then what-"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Hinata-sama has been looking forward to this for months."

"Fine, then I'll just take my sister's advice and go to bed," Hanabi retorted.

Neji replied, "I think will do the same."

"Great."

Neji motioned for his cousin to precede him down the hallway. However, after a few turns, she stopped and did an about face.

"I know it's been a while since I've been home, but isn't the Branch House back that way?" she questioned, pointing behind Neji.

"It is. Um," Neji paused to clear his throat a little before explaining, "Well, since you had already left for ANBU and wouldn't be home often, after Hinata-sama moved out, Hiashi-sama invited me to take a room in the Head Family's wing of the Main House."

"I see," was Hanabi's only reply. She walked the rest of the way to her room in silence, not even saying good night to her cousin as she closed and locked the door behind her.

~/~

Hanabi's mouth fell open in shock the next morning as her sister explained what was planned for that day.

"So you're telling me we're having your wedding ceremony _and_ my coming of age ceremony, _both_ today?" Hanabi lamented. "But Neji-onii-san said you and Naruto-san were already married."

"We had the ceremony for our friends in the village, yes," Hinata explained. "But we postponed the Hyuuga ceremony until your next visit home. I didn't want you to miss out because you had to be away." Hinata beamed genuinely. "We'll have the wedding in the morning with a lunch feast so you can have your ceremony in the afternoon like usual, so the evening celebration will be more for you.

"Thanks for thinking of me, Hinata-onee-san," Hanabi attempted, not feeling particularly grateful. "But isn't it a lot of preparations for such short notice?"

"Hokage-sama agreed to alert us as soon as you were spotted outside Konoha, so we've been preparing since early yesterday. Hokage-sama always had a soft spot for Naruto-kun, so we were able to convince her to bend the rules of the anonymity of ANBU movements a little…"

"I see."

"Well, come on! We have to start getting you dressed in the formal attire," Hinata pressed cheerily.

Hanabi let her sister drag her out of her room to start gathering all the many layers of formal clothing required for such events. Hinata gave a cheery wave as they passed Neji in the hallway, who smiled back at Hinata, less for a shared anticipation of the day's events as the dismay on her younger sister's face behind her.

~/~

The wedding ceremony began with the wedding couple serving tea to their parents. Sadly in this case, there was only one surviving parent between them. Three additional cups of tea were set in front of empty seats in respect of the deceased. Only the closer family was invited for this part of the ceremony, but the entire clan would join them for the later parts of the ceremony.

Although the tea ceremony, Hanabi's favorite part of the ceremony, was shorter than usual due to only one parent to serve, the rest was just as long as expected. From the tea ceremony at the Main House was a long, slow procession to the shrine housed on the complex. There, the head priest made a very long speech, followed by over an hour of traditional music and dances commemorating the happy event.

Finally, it was time for the couple to profess their marriage vows.

Although they had already been married for six months, Hinata and Naruto still had the newlywed glow as they remade their promises to each other.

A luncheon followed the ceremony, which meant lots of small talk and polite conversation. After the meal, as everyone began dispersing into groups for conversation, Hanabi quietly slipped out.

She strolled over to a small bridge that spanned a small creek. She kicked off her geta shoes, tabi socks, and lifting the hem of the dull gray kimono up to her knees, Hanabi awkwardly maneuvered into sitting position in the restricting kimono. Scooting up to the edge, she stuck each leg through openings in the railings.

It felt good to let her feet dangle out over the water. She pressed her face up to the railings and stared down at her reflection in the smooth creek below.

"You know, I don't think any of us _really_ enjoys these formal events," a male voice spoke behind her. Hanabi snapped her head around to see Neji walking up behind her on the bridge. "So you might as well come back and suffer with the rest of us," he smiled at her.

"True," she conceded, "but that's not why I'm here. I was just…reflecting on things. I've barely had time to process my first ANBU mission, or being back home again after so long. I just wanted some time alone to think."

"I understand," Neji replied softly. "Did you want me to leave?"

Hanabi hesitated for a moment before answering, "No, I don't mind if you stay."

Neji decided to follow suit and remove his shoes and socks and join his cousin with bare legs hanging over the side of the bridge.

Neji sat in silence, allowing Hanabi to initiate conversation, or not. After a few minutes, Hanabi took a deep breath and turned toward her cousin.

"I'm sorry about last night," she apologized. "I can't really hold it against you how Father prefers you over me." Hanabi faced back toward the waters below. "Your fight last night was…incredible," she commended.

"Says the one of us who is in the village's elite squad," Neji countered.

"Yeah, about that. I think just about any Hyuuga who applies would be accepted. Our bloodline is pretty handy for tracking and defense against genjutsu users."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Neji asked.

Hanabi just shrugged.

"I don't think I've met another person who is so unsatisfied while being as accomplished as you are. Will anything be good enough?" Neji questioned.

"I just want to be the best, is that such a bad thing?" Hanabi replied.

"It depends on the reason," he answered back.

"Well, you don't have a father who expects perfection. I _have_ to be the best, and ever since your chuunin exam, I haven't measured up."

"Maybe your father doesn't express his feelings much, but he is proud of you and he's been lonely with you away."

"Uh-huh." Hanabi doubted. "He sure doesn't act it around me. He couldn't have had less of a reaction when I left."

"I mean it, while you've been gone, I've never seen him make so many trips to the front gate, hoping to see you coming into view," Neji spelled out.

Hanabi continued to give him an incredulous look, and was about to change the subject when they both heard footsteps moving toward them.

Upon realizing who it was, Hanabi immediately scrambled to her feet, straightening the fabric in her kimono and bowed deeply to her father. She tried to hide her bare feet but she was sure it didn't escape her father's notice. Neji rose more slowly but also bowed deeply upon standing.

"Hanabi," Hiashi lectured, "it's almost time for your ceremony to begin."

"Yes, sir," Hanabi replied quickly. "I was just going over my lines. I hadn't expected this and wanted to be fully prepared," Hanabi tried as an excuse.

"After you put your shoes back on, please wait in your room," her father ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hanabi bowed again as Hiashi walked steadily back along the trail.

Hanabi cursed repeatedly under her breath as she endeavored to get her socks back on, but it was proving a failing attempt in such restrictive garments.

"Allow me," Neji offered.

Seeing no better solution, Hanabi nodded and sat back down. Neji crouched down and gently guided the socks onto her small feet, fastening the clasps before slipping her shoes over them.

He then offered a hand up, which she reluctantly took. "Thank you, Neji-onii-san," she muttered quickly as she dashed off.

~/~

Hanabi arrived at her room to find it empty. But a moment later her father arrived with a box in hand.

Holding out the box to his daughter, he explained, "I have been holding onto this for you, it was your mother's. She first wore it for her coming of age ceremony."

Hanabi's interested was immediately piqued. She took the box from her father's hands and set it gently on her bed. Opening the lid, she lifted the formal kimono. It was white at the collar and the tips of the sleeves, blending into lavender with a few pink and white flowers sprinkled here and there. At the waist it transitioned into a deep purple and was more densely decorated with the same pink and white flowers as above.

By normal standards, it wasn't particularly flashy or ostentatious, but among Hyuuga, it would easily stand out from the norm.

"Mother wore this at a formal event?" Hanabi questioned incredulously. She ran a hand along the bright yellow obi belt and pink cord that completed the outfit.

"Yes, your mother was quite…daring," her father reminisced. "You are the same way, I think," he ventured, not confident in father-daughter talk that didn't involve training. "She was also very patient and kind-hearted, like your sister. Anyway, I thought you might like to wear this."

Hiashi cleared his throat before transitioning to, "In fact, it was when she wore this at her coming of age ceremony that she caught my attention. You know, now that you're of age, you should start considering who would be an appropriate partner."

"Partner?" Hanabi asked, distracted as she envisioned her mother astonishing the elders of her time in such an outfit.

"Yes," Hiashi hesitated. "For marriage." At the surprised reaction from his daughter, he quickly added, "I'm not saying you need to marry right away. But you should start…thinking about it. Since your sister married outside the clan, you are officially the next in line, as will be your children after you. It's important that you choose well."

Hanabi noticed that her father didn't mention that he preferred Neji be the next in line. She assumed that neither Hinata nor Neji informed him what she overheard. Especially since Hinata probably wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place.

"You need to be extra careful," Hiashi warned. "As my daughter, whoever marries you will greatly advance his position in the clan, so you'll need to be wary of some of the Branch members who may just be trying to take advantage of you."

"I understand, Father," she reassured him. As much as she longed for her father's attention, this particular conversation had turned rather…uncomfortable, for both of them. Still, it was nice that he noticed something about her personality, and it wasn't a criticism. "And you are right, I think I do take after mother in that respect, and I'm so glad you saved this for me," she smiled brightly.

"Good," Hiashi replied, relieved to have gotten past that bit of awkward chat. It was times like this that he desperately wished his daughters could have had their mother to be there for them. "I'll find someone to help you change, and I'll see you at the ceremony."

~/~

Hanabi thoroughly enjoyed seeing the shock that had to be stifled on everyone's faces when she was presented in front of the crowd at the shrine. During the ceremony she professed her loyalty to the clan without mistake, performed the few rituals meticulously, and now she sat perfectly still in a kneeling position, elevated on a platform on the stage in the banquet hall back at the Main House.

Now it was time for family members to line up to convey their congratulations and present her with gifts. Normally, it would only be the immediate family and a few other closer relatives, but being the leader's daughter, the entire clan was obligated to celebrate her turning fifteen.

At the front of the line were the elders, who in addition to congratulating her would also add a few well wishes for her future and that of the clan. They would give the customary small token of money in a decorated envelope, as would her father.

Everyone else in line would simply say, "Congratulations, Hanabi-sama" and present a small gift, likely trinkets or ninja-related supplies.

And she would bow gratefully and accept their words and gifts with specified formality.

Hanabi wondered if it was really necessary for the whole clan to turn out for her. Sure, she was the leader's daughter, but she didn't personally know many of them, and not yet playing any role for the clan, she hadn't provided them with any benefit or service. Did the Branch members really wish her well, or did they harbor resentment for her being born to the Main House?

As the line of well-wishers continued its course, everything played out just as expected. Hinata and Naruto had gotten her a hair pin with a small cascade of pink and white flowers. That it would match her mother's kimono so perfectly had her wondering if her father had first consulted Hinata in the matter. It was strange to think of her father as anything but confident and needing advice or confirmation from another.

Neji was first in line for the Branch members, and he presented her with the other interesting gift in the lot – a book. Per tradition she could only receive the gift and immediately pass it on to add to the rest behind her as she expressed her thanks, so she couldn't tell from the plain green cover what its contents were.

As Neji bowed before her and steadily held her gaze as he rose, Hiashi's words flashed through her mind for a split second before she had to receive the next person in line. Her father was correct in that it seemed any eligible male did his best to make a good impression, while the remaining Branch members merely paid the minimal respect required.

After the procession of gifts was finally over, everyone was served dinner, after which the formalities were complete, but the celebration would last well into the night.

Although celebration by Hyuuga standards meant standing around talking with traditional music being played in the background, and the adults drinking more sake than they probably should. Often if the weather was nice, the younger kids would run around outside, trying their best to mock fight each other in the movement-limiting formal clothing. But for anyone under the legal drinking age but too old for children's games, it wasn't much of a festivity.

Hanabi decided to catch up with her sister after dinner. "You look so much like Mother," Hinata complimented her. "She would have been so happy to see you like this. And I think you've caught the attention of quite a few here," she teased.

"Please don't you start matchmaking," Hanabi pleaded. "It was uncomfortable enough talking about marriage with Father for one day. I'm not going to worry about that for a few years."

"What aren't you going to worry about?" Neji chimed in as he joined his cousins.

"Nothing," Hanabi brushed off.

"How are you enduring all the formalities?" he teased her.

"I think I'll survive."

"Well, I think you're making the best of it, where did you find that kimono? It's really quite…un-Hyuuga-like," Neji commented.

"It was our mother's," Hinata chimed in. "I think it suits her very well, don't you? We should come up with another event tomorrow so she can wear it again."

"Oh, yes," Neji added, "I can think of a few more formal occasions that she missed. We still have two days before she returns to ANBU, how many ceremonies do you think we can fit in?"

"If you two are just going to tease me, then I'm going back to ANBU now," Hanabi threatened jokingly. "And if you knew I didn't care for these ceremonies, why did you arrange two of them in one day for me, Hinata-onee-sama?" Hanabi charged her sister.

"What are older sisters for?" Hinata retorted with a big grin. "Oh, excuse me," she spoke suddenly.

Hanabi and Neji looked in the direction Hinata was heading to find Naruto making one of the elders rather uncomfortable with his animated mannerisms. Hinata bowed to the elder before pulling her husband away. Hanabi watched as they happily clasped hands and walked off toward the beverage table together.

Neji pulled her attention back as he resumed the conversation, "In all seriousness though, you do look beautiful. Your mother must have been quite a firecracker herself."

"I believe she was," Hanabi admitted proudly.

"It's a shame to have lost her so early, maybe she could have pushed the Hyuuga a little more into the present day."

Hanabi smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe you'll be the one to move things forward with the clan. Maybe the elders will be inspired seeing this daring wardrobe again and next time they will shock everyone by showing up in _navy_."

Hanabi snickered. "Stop, the elders will think we're conspiring against them!" she warned through more stifled laughter.

"Well, if you're going to keep wearing such eye-catching apparel, I would think they should be right to fear you captivating everyone's loyalty away from them," Neji smirked. "Say, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" he asked, returning somewhat to seriousness again.

"Well, I'll have some organizing to do, but I don't have anything specific scheduled, why?" she questioned, curious.

"I have some free time tomorrow morning, I thought we could have an early morning training session, like before. That is unless you'll be too exhausted from all the excitement you've had today," he teased with a smile.

"I think I'm looking forward to normal clothes and not sitting for hours while trying not to yawn out of boredom," she confessed earnestly. "I'll see you at 6am. The usual clearing?"

"See you there," Neji confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter of Part 2 (of 4), yay! I actually pretty much have the remaining chapters all planned, it's just a matter of actually sitting down to write it out. But rest assured, I'm determined to finish this.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Strategy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Part 2: Owl**  
**Chapter 6  
Strategy**

Hanabi awoke the next morning at her usual early hour. She and Neji had arranged to train together that morning, just like old times.

However, after her coming of age ceremony, she decided it was time for a new look. At least while at home, in ANBU they had the prescribed uniform of course.

Rummaging through her closet, she decided to mix a little traditional with modern. She found a medium blue yukata from when she was much younger. Although at the time it was full length, now, with a little modification, it fit well as 3/4 sleeves and a short skirt. She still wore the same black shirt underneath, the fishnet part showing. She paired this with tight black shorts and a black cloth belt tied around her waist to hold it all together. As a final touch, she slipped on a fishnet sleeve over her right knee and a fingerless glove over her left hand.

Evaluating her appearance in the mirror, she was satisfied with the ensemble and left to meet her cousin at their usual training ground in the woods.

However, Hanabi only made it as far as one turn down a hallway when she ran into Neji coming out of his room. She had forgotten that he now lived in the Main House. _'Well, I guess we'll be walking there together then,'_ she thought neutrally.

"Good morning, Neji-onii-san," Hanabi greeted.

"Good morning, Hanabi-sama," Neji greeted back, surprised to not see any sign of annoyance at the reminder of his now residing in the Main House.

"I didn't even think how would make more sense to meet here in house and walk down together. I guess I have to get used to the idea of you living here," she commented as they walked side by side down the hallway.

Although she initially needed time to adjust to the fact that Neji seemed to intrude into more and more areas of her life, she chose to instead focus on how it would mean her father wouldn't be so alone with her away all the time and Hinata moved out. The elders and a few other Main House families also lived in the Main House, but resided other wings.

Neji nodded. "New outfit?" he prompted.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for change," she replied. "Not that I'll get to wear it often, since I'll mostly be wearing my ANBU uniform."

"Right," Neji acknowledged.

They walked down the next few hallways in silence, which Hanabi broke as they stepped outdoors. "Is it very different living in the Main House? I've never really been to the Branch House."

"Yeah, it's different," Neji replied.

"Do you think you could show me the Branch House?" Hanabi requested.

Neji came to a halt, and Hanabi likewise paused in her steps.

"Why the sudden interest?" Neji questioned.

"The ceremony yesterday, with the whole clan required to be there. I realized how little I know of the Branch House, and I should be more familiar as potentially the next leader," she explained.

"Potentially?" Neji scoffed. "I think the elders are pretty settled about it."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I don't take anything for certain. Until I can defeat you in a match, I won't feel confident I'll succeed my father. And at the very least I won't feel I deserve it."

"I can show you this evening," Neji offered, as he resumed his stride.

"Huh?" Hanabi replied, lost.

"You wanted to see the Branch House, I can take you tonight after dinner."

"Oh, right. Thanks, I would feel weird just showing up by myself," she divulged. After a few more steps she added, "Do they resent me?"

Neji's next step faltered a little, but he kept walking.

"Please, be honest with me," Hanabi pleaded.

"They don't resent you personally, but you could say 'resentment' isn't an inaccurate description for how they generally view members of the Main House," Neji expounded.

"That's the impression I got yesterday," Hanabi commented solemnly.

They let the remaining distance to the forest clearing be traveled in silence.

Upon arrival, Hanabi had thought up another question. "How do the Branch members feel toward anyone who marries into the Main House?"

"I don't know if it's the same in every case, but I think in general it's viewed as another opportunity for a voice with a little more influence to speak on behalf of the Branch Members," Neji clarified.

"They must really appreciate you then," Hanabi commented. "I was worried they would begrudge you for the preferential treatment you have from Father."

"Like you do?" Neji challenged, although not angrily.

"Well, I…that's different," Hanabi defended. "It has nothing to do with the conflict between the Houses and everything to do with me wanting my own father's acknowledgement. I don't begrudge you any of your talent or your rise in status. In fact, I don't care for the artificial divide within the clan, I feel everyone should be judged and accorded based on their talent and skill, not based on birth. And that's why it's so important for me to be better than you, so that _I_ feel I deserve the leadership role I inherit, should it be passed to me."

Neji didn't give any reply, but his mood seemed to lift a little.

"In fact," Hanabi continued, "if I can't surpass you and you are the next leader, I will admit that you deserve it. Perhaps even more so because you achieved it with the disadvantage of being born into the Branch House – you weren't given the same level of training nor were taught the Main House jutsu. And you had to overcome prejudice from the Main House.

"I had always thought it would have been impressive for me to become clan leader as the second born, of course with no tragedy befalling Hinata-onee-san as to the reason. But how much more amazing would your ascent be." Hanabi paused to give an encouraging smile before adding, "But since I'm the one you'd be passing over, I hope you don't mind that while I would give you all the respect if that were to happen, until that day, I'm not wishing for it and am working my hardest not to let it."

"I think that's fair," Neji finally responded with almost a smirk.

"So can we move on to training now?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yes," Neji answered. "I'm curious to see what you've learned in ANBU, so I thought we'd just spar a bit."

"All right," Hanabi replied as she jumped up on the nearest tree branch and pulled out three senbon needles as she settled into a crouched position.

"What are you doing up there?" Neji asked.

"You said you wanted to see what skills I've learned in ANBU. Well, they don't exactly teach Hyuuga taijutsu, do they? Are you ready or not?" Hanabi challenged.

"By all means," Neji welcomed as he assumed a traditional Hyuuga stance.

~/~

As Hanabi sorted through all her birthday gifts, separating them into piles of ninja supplies, trinkets, and the gifts she wanted to keep, she sighed at the large unsorted pile still in front of her. She placed the hair pin that her sister had presented her directly in her jewelry box on her dresser. Returning to the pile, Hanabi rummaged through a few more items when she came across the book Neji had given her.

She sighed at the reminder that she still couldn't defeat him in their match that morning and almost wanted to throw the book aside, but curiosity compelled her to take a peek inside its cover.

It turned out to be a book of poetry, with nature as the traditional subject. Many carried the theme of birds, as metaphors for freedom, or for confinement. It was well worn, several of the pages were dog-eared, presumably marking his favorites. Or perhaps he marked them to draw her attention to them.

After turning a few more pages, she laid it down gently next to her folded ANBU uniform to take back with her.

Half an hour later, glancing over at the rather large heaps of gifts, Hanabi decided she needed some advice for what to do with it all. And the best person for that would be her sister who had gone through the same ordeal five years earlier.

Having made up her mind, she quickly sorted the few remaining presents and set out for the village to see if Hinata was home. Even if she wasn't home, she could use the walk to clear her head.

She hadn't quite made it out of the Main House when she ran into her father, who beckoned her into one of the meeting rooms. Bowing respectfully, she entered the room as requested and seated herself among not only her father but the elders.

Hiashi explained, "I was just going to look for you. The council has decided that even though you're only here for a few days, that you should learn how to activate the seal on the Branch members before you return to ANBU. You can learn how to impose the seal during another visit when you have more time."

"No," was Hanabi's immediate reaction, before she had to quickly collect her thoughts and finish with a more respectful response. "I mean, I don't see the reason for me to learn it if I'm going to be spending most of my time in ANBU. I see no need for it there."

One of the elders spoke up. "Perhaps you didn't realize that there are two Branch members in ANBU. You should learn how to activate the curse in case you may need it," he cautioned.

"But if they joined ANBU, then they likely wanted to leave clan affairs behind, and I should respect that," Hanabi countered. "They are no threat, we swear an oath to protect each other, we have to trust each other with our lives every mission. I trust every one of my fellow ANBU."

Seeing another elder was about to protest, she quickly added, "And if I couldn't handle myself against one or two of the Branch members, then I couldn't call myself my father's heir." Hanabi paused for any other responses. Receiving none, she closed with, "This can be revisited when I quit ANBU and once again reside with the clan. Until then, I ask you to please respect my decision."

Hiashi took in the expressions of the council before acquiescing. "We will postpone this, but remember that it is your duty to carry this on."

"Yes, Father," Hanabi answered, to which she was dismissed and once again headed out of the complex on her errand. But now she had another subject to ask of her sister.

One positive thing she took out of the incident is the knowledge she's not the only ANBU member with the byakkugan. That made her feel a little better about being selected if there were other candidates with the same ability to choose from.

~/~

"Yes, it is quite a lot of gifts," Hinata commented with a smile, recalling her own pile of presents. "I didn't want to risk offending any of the members by sneaking some of the supplies into the clan's inventory, so I kept what I thought I could use and donated the rest to the village academy. For the trinkets and the like, I dropped those off at the orphanage."

"That's a good idea, I didn't think of that," Hanabi accepted gratefully.

"I know the kids really appreciated it," Naruto remarked from experience. "Any small token can make a big difference," he added with a sincere smile. He put his arm around his wife and gave her a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hanabi agreed. "Thanks for the advice."

"Of course," Hinata brushed off. "I'm glad you stopped by to visit us while you're home."

"Right." Hanabi paused before venturing, "There was something else I wanted to ask you about. But it's kind of…clan related." She glanced over toward Naruto.

Hinata immediately understood. "Naruto-kun, would you mind running to the store and picking up some eggs?"

"Of course, dear!" Naruto responded enthusiastically. "Be right back," he called as he headed out the door.

After the door closed behind him, Hinata turned to her younger sister. "So what did you want to talk about? You know you can come to me about anything."

"The curse seal," Hanabi started. "Did you ever learn it?"

"Ah, yes, I guess they would try to teach you that now," Hinata pondered. "But no, I was able to escape having to learn it. With my…status as heir in question, I was able to delay learning it until it became apparent even to the elders that I was likely going to marry outside the clan. They didn't bother pushing me to learn it after that."

Hinata paused before posing, "Have you learned it already?"

"No," Hanabi replied. "They wanted to teach me how to activate it, but I used being in ANBU as an excuse to put it off until later." Hinata nodded in understanding. "But unlike you, I think I will have to learn it all eventually. I just…I don't know how I feel about it. It seems so…cruel."

"The ninja world can be cruel," Hinata advised, "but like Naruto-kun, I hope it can become a better place."

"Yeah. I think about Neji-onii-san, and how angry he is about it. It's the only time I see him angry about anything. I don't believe condemning over half the clan with the seal is right, but I don't know what I can do about it," Hanabi lamented.

"I'm confident you'll figure out what to do," her sister encouraged.

"I'm back!" Naruto called as he walked through the door and to the fridge to put away the eggs as the two Hyuuga sisters sat in silence. "Hey, we already have eggs!" Naruto commented in confusion.

"Yes, I thought we could hard boil these and take them down to the orphanage to decorate. What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Sound great," Naruto answered back with a smile. "I'll get the water boiling.

"Thank you, Hinata-onee-san," Hanabi spoke softly. "I hope your confidence in me isn't misplaced."

~/~

That night as Hanabi soaked in the bath, she mentally replayed what she had seen that evening. The Branch House wasn't too noticeably different from the Main House physically, but the mood was markedly somber and depressed.

All the members were respectful to her, however, it felt like it was more out of fear of retribution than any sense of loyalty or admiration.

Neji had seemed genuinely respected though. She was grateful for that. Even though she didn't care for just how preferential a position he has risen to with her father relative to her, she was glad to know it wasn't at the expense of his previous ties. At this point he was the best bridge between the two Houses.

'_Maybe Father is right, and convincing the elders to promote Neji-onii-san as the next leader would be what's best to unite the clan,'_ Hanabi thought, reluctantly and unwillingly.

She hated to admit that her not becoming the next clan leader had entered her mind. Her pride and her conscience wrestled endlessly with each other. Well, soon she'd be returning to ANBU where things were simpler at least.

~/~

~/~

Hanabi stood before the Hokage, who was about to assign her on her next mission.

"Let me guess," Hanabi ventured boldly, "I'm being assigned to track down a genjutsu user."

Tsunade frowned, but held her temper. "Are you saying you're unsatisfied with your assignments?"

"It's pretty much what I've been assigned for the past two and a half years. I just thought maybe I had proven by now that I can handle something more of a challenge, a genjutsu ninja is easy for me to take down," Hanabi explained.

"Exactly," Tsunade confirmed. "So by taking those assignments, you're decreasing the risk of harm to your squad mates because you are a natural foil to that particular ability. Completing missions with the least amount of casualties is our goal. Do you disagree with that?"

"No, ma'am," Hanabi replied, backing down.

"Need I remind you that you are not here for glory or recognition. What is expected of you is to do your job and do it efficiently, and be willing to sacrifice everything to protect the village, your country, and your fellow ANBU."

"Yes, ma'am," Hanabi answered obediently. "I-, I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds, or performed less than expected."

The Hokage paused slightly. "Your record is outstanding," Tsunade allowed, tapping her fingers on the desk separating them. "All right, if you want a challenge…" Tsunade trailed off as she pulled out another folder from her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't!" Shizune spoke up when she recognized the file.

"She would be an excellent candidate," Tsunade countered. "I'm surprised her name didn't come up for it." She looked back at Hanabi before inquiring, "How old are you now?"

"I'll be seventeen in two months," Hanabi supplied.

"See," Shizune interrupted, "she's too young."

"Only by two months," Tsunade brushed off. Turning once again toward Hanabi, she adopted a very serious tone, "How confident are you without that bloodline limit of yours."

"I-I don't understand what you mean," Hanabi responded, confused.

"This assignment I have in my hand, it's an undercover job. Very long-term. But your eyes won't exactly blend in and can easily identify you as Hyuuga. We would need to perform a transplant to give you a different set of eyes."

"Would this transplant be permanent?" Hanabi questioned.

"No, we can put your eyes back with hardly losing any ability, although it's not something I would recommend doing more than necessary," Tsunade clarified. "So?"

"I am confident in my abilities without the byakkugan. But I would first need to consult my father on the issue, and I can say with certainty that if he does agree to let me go through this, he would insist on keeping my eyes in his care until they're replaced."

"That's understandable. Here, review this file, you have until the end of the day tomorrow to make your decision." Hanabi took the folder but resisted opening it in front of the Hokage. Tsunade's voiced softened a little as she added, "This is not something most ninja can do, so if you have any doubts, the success of the mission is more important than proving a point."

"I understand."

"Dismissed," Tsunade waved with her hand.

~/~

Hanabi approached the Hyuuga complex, weighed down with a serious decision before her. She went straight to her father's study, the most likely place he would be, but the door was closed shut.

That meant he was not to be disturbed.

Sighing, Hanabi turned and headed in the direction of her room. Almost there, she ran into a familiar face.

"Hello, Neji-onii-san," she greeted him.

"Hanabi-sama, weren't you just home on leave?" he questioned. "Not that I'm not happy to have you home again, of course," he added.

"I'm not on leave, I'm just here to speak with Father, but his office door was closed," she explained.

"Ah, yes, he'll probably be a couple hours at least. While you're waiting, do you want to practice? I'm not doing anything right now," he offered.

"Uh…I'm not really in the mood to train right now. Maybe next time."

"Anything the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing like that," Hanabi responded. "Just a lot on my mind."

"I thought you liked to work out to clear your head," Neji commented.

"I do…all right fine, let's go." She didn't feel like any more questions, so she stipulated, "But no sparring, and only if you promise not to ask any more about it."

"I promise," he agreed. "Come on," he invited with a smile as he walked past her, with Hanabi sighing but following not far behind.

~/~

Taking a break lying on the cool grass, Hanabi stared up at the gray clouds blocking most of the sky. It looked like a winter rain was brewing. She couldn't help but think it went well with her current mood.

Neji kept his promise though, and didn't break the silence. She really did appreciate that about him.

Hanabi sat up, crossing her legs and leaning back onto her hands behind her.

"Ready to continue?" Neji prompted, sitting up himself.

"No, actually I was thinking of going back to the house to see if Father was available yet." She paused before adding, "Plus, it looks like rain." She pointed up to the sky.

"Where's your sense of adventure? Surely a little rain doesn't deter an ANBU. You must be used to tracking in the rain all the time," Neji teased.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I seek it out," she retorted.

Hanabi had no sooner gotten to her feet when the first drops fell from the sky. As Neji raised himself up beside her, they both glanced at each other, and without a word, began racing each other back to the Main House.

Of course, it wasn't just a foot race; a few hurled weapons and taijutsu attacks meant to hinder the other were thrown into the mix.

By the time they reached the doors to a dry interior, they were both soaked through, but laughing while they caught their breath.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Neji commented. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help whatever it is that's bothering you?"

"First, you promised not to ask anymore about it," Hanabi started.

"Well, the training was cut short, so I thought maybe I could slip in a small inquiry," he defended.

Hanabi cleared her throat before finishing, ignoring his justification, "But if you insist on not letting it go, why don't you just wish me success."

"I wish nothing less for you," he responded seriously. "I've always wanted you to succeed." He paused as he corrected himself. "Well, maybe not always. I was foolish when I was younger, but for the past ten years it's what I've wanted for you. I hope you can forgive me for any…disloyal sentiments I may have had before then."

He reached up toward her face and gently brushed away a few strands of hair that had stuck to her cheek.

"Right," was her only reply at the sincere admission and somewhat intimate contact. "I should go look for Father," she changed the subject, starting to feel more than a little awkward and not at all sure how to react. She turned to leave, but stopped. Still facing away from him, Hanabi warned, "You know, I might not be home again for a long time. So…well, I hope you'll still have that same respect for me when I return."

With that, she walked away, not waiting for a reply. Luckily, she ran into her father on her way to his office.

"Hanabi, what are you doing home?" Hiashi inquired.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you, Father. May we speak now? In private?" she requested.

"Yes, let's go back to my office," her father replied.

She followed him in silence around the corner to his office, and he closed the door behind them.

~/~

"So you've made your decision," Tsunade questioned.

"I have," Hanabi replied. "In all honesty, I don't want to take this mission. However, as you say, I'm well suited for it and if there isn't another candidate at least as well prepared, then you should send me."

"I appreciate your willingness," Tsunade commented, "and you're honesty. Unfortunately for you, there isn't anyone who would be a better choice. However, you won't be going alone. Neko 10 will be undercover with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Hanabi replied dutifully, although inwardly she was grateful to at least not be going alone.

"We'll perform the surgery in the morning and you'll be leaving the next evening. Do you have any questions about the mission? It'll be too perilous to risk communication, so we'll be relying on your judgment in the field. So ask any questions you may have before you leave," Tsunade advised.

"I do have one question," Hanabi relayed. "How…far do we have to take this?"

Tsunade sighed before attempting an answer. "Traditionally, as far as you need to. But there are other ways. Neko 10 can help you with this."

"I understand," Hanabi accepted.

"I'll see you 10am for surgery. Dismissed."

~/~

~/~

_Dear Journal,_

…

A splotch of ink started to spread on the sheet as Hanabi couldn't find any words to write. She dropped the pen in frustration and slammed the diary shut.

Closing her eyes and drawing in a few deep breaths, she reopened her non-byakkugan eyes, turned to the blank journal page once again, and made a second attempt to write down her thoughts.

_I messed up. I don't know what happened, but 2 ½ years of work, of sacrifices, probably wasted. 2 ½ years away from Konoha, 2 ½ years with these inadequate eyes, 2 ½ years of…unpleasant tasks. I don't feel like writing anything on _that_ subject._

_I just can't believe I failed. It was my fault, I was the one who got caught. Neko 10 and I just got back to Konoha, racing all the way and having to lose anyone tailing us. She volunteered to give her report first to give me more time, but it will be my trying to explain the failure that Hokage-sama will really want to hear._

_I just hope my mistake, whatever it was, doesn't lead us into war…I can't believe I failed! I thought we were so careful, I don't know how…_

_Well, I'm going to have to come up with something. I should get started on my report. I just wanted to get some of my frustrations down on paper first to clear my head. I don't think it worked._

~/~

"Neko 10 already gave a thorough report, but what I need from you is how your cover was blown," Tsunade demanded.

"I can't explain what went wrong," Hanabi reported regretfully. "I've been over it a dozen times in my mind and I still can't pinpoint how it could have happened, everything was going well, and I know I wasn't noticed going in. The only thing I can come up with is I must have been recognized by someone from the first phase. We did our best to alter my appearance, but it's possible someone could have recognized me."

"Did they give any indication they knew you were from Konoha?" Tsunade prompted.

"No, but we can't rule that out."

"And you're sure you weren't followed?"

"No, I'm sure we lost anyone trailing us. But if they already knew we're Konoha ninjas then they wouldn't have needed to," Hanabi conjectured.

Tsunade just let out a sigh.

"Hokage-sama," Hanabi started, feeling especially small, "is this going to lead to war?"

Tsunade remained silent a few minutes before finally offering a reply. "It was already in the works. Your mission was to gain enough intel to present the other ninja leaders with the planned aggression and hope the other villages are willing to pressure them to reconsider." She paused before adding, "What you and Neko 10 have collected is extremely valuable, so you were very successful on that front. I was just hoping to have the upper hand of being able to move on that information without their foreknowledge."

Hanabi waited for any other inquiries from the Hokage.

"I'll schedule your surgery for tomorrow afternoon, then you can take two months off and just lay low. When you return, you'll go back to your usual tracking assignments for a while," Tsunade ordered.

"Back to those assignments?" Hanabi questioned, trying to keep the contempt from her voice. "I know this mission ended in failure, but I thought after sacrificing over two years on that mission I would have earned something more challenging."

Tsunade sighed once again. "We've been over this, Tori 4," Tsunade lectured. "Perhaps ANBU isn't the right fit for you. I sympathize that your clan is very proud, and that's how you've been raised, especially as daughter of the clan leader, but you need to leave that at the door."

"I-"

"I'm not finished!" Tsunade roared. "I suspected when I saw your application that you didn't really want to join ANBU to join ANBU, but to benefit yourself. I'm guessing you wanted to come here and do something that you could take back as a shining example to prove yourself as the rightful heir. Am I wrong?"

"No," Hanabi confessed. "But I thought ANBU would benefit from my membership as well," she justified.

"And that is why I accepted you," Tsunade confirmed. "But I had hoped that over time you would grow up and stop thinking about yourself and worry more about protecting others. As ANBU you take on the most dangerous missions, and I need everyone to be in it 100%. If you can't do that, then I suggest at the end of your two month leave…that you don't come back."

Hanabi started to speak, but could barely utter a syllable before Tsunade yelled, "Dismissed!"

Hanabi bowed obediently and promptly left the office. She started in the direction of her room, but changed paths before she was halfway there.

She found an occupied training room and knocked. When she received a welcoming response, she opened the door and found two ANBU engaged in informal combat.

"Would you mind if I join you? I've had a bad week," Hanabi requested.

"Sure, which one of us would you like to fight first?" prompted the one wearing a bear mask.

"Both," Hanabi simply replied.

"That bad of a week, huh?" commented the other in a tiger mask. "I'm game if you are," he spoke as he looked to his sparring partner, who nodded in agreement.

Hanabi closed the door behind her and immediately assumed a fighting stance.

~/~

Back in her room, Hanabi massaged her sore muscles, careful to avoid the bruised areas. She used a simple healing jutsu on the cuts and scrapes as she planned her next move.

Lying back on her bed, she stretched as she formed the words in her mind. Hanabi planned to speak with the Hokage as soon as she arrived at her office in the morning.

~/~

Hanabi had been waiting in front of the Hokage's office for an hour when Tsunade finally arrived. As the Hokage approached, Hanabi didn't utter a word, or make any adjustment to her rigid stance. Tsunade walked right past her without even the smallest glance and proceeded straight into her office, closing the doors behind her.

Hanabi waited, unmoving, for another hour before the office door opened again. "Come in," Tsunade beckoned neutrally.

"Yes, ma'am," Hanabi replied as she followed her superior into her office.

Tsunade resumed her usual seat at her desk and, occupying herself with perusing the papers laid before her, she gave an informal wave. Hanabi took this to mean she was to go ahead and say whatever it was she had to say.

"You are correct," Hanabi began carefully, "in stating that I come from a very proud clan. And that the expectations for me are especially high. As such, I hope you understand that I cannot return home in my current state."

Tsunade didn't make any move to interrupt, however, she did look up from her paperwork.

"From being undercover for over two years, I'm out of shape and out of practice for what's expected of me. So I respectfully request that I be allowed to remain here for two weeks before returning home. I'm not asking for an extension of my leave, however, I would like to dedicate this time fully to training. My plan is to also be available for anyone who wishes a sparring match between 6am and midnight every day. I'm sure you can see the benefit for the other ANBU members to have a Hyuuga available to practice against." Hanabi paused before finishing, "And I don't want the surgery to replace my eyes until the end of the two weeks."

Tsunade stared long and hard without giving any hint of her thoughts toward her request.

Finally, she simply stated, "Request granted."

~/~

Hanabi traced the familiar route home, for the first time in two and a half years. Opposite of her last visit home, the warm summer sun illuminated the lush foliage of the expansive Hyuuga grounds.

Everything also seemed crisper and more saturated having her byakkugan eyes back. Even without them activated. This time, unlike her other visits home, her father was walking beside her. He insisted on observing the surgery, and there was no reason for her to delay going home right after. But they walked most of the distance in typical silence.

During the walk, Hanabi had posed one question to her farther and was relieved to learn that Neji wouldn't be home until tomorrow. After the intense two weeks she just had, plus having just regained her eyes, she wanted a little time before attempting to measure her progress against him, without having to come up with an excuse, as he was usually anxious to 'see what she's learned' right away.

"Your sister also has a surprise to share with you," Hiashi added, although his expression didn't give any clue as to what it could be.

"Great," Hanabi replied with a small smile, although inwardly she dreaded what torture Hinata had come up with this visit. For someone otherwise so kind and gentle, Hinata certainly grew to love plotting a little innocuous anguish for a younger sibling in recent years.

But in this case it turned out to be good news.

"Congratulations," Hanabi offered at the obvious pregnant state of her sister. "When are you due?"

"In a few weeks. I don't suppose there's any way you can postpone any missions until then?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Actually, I don't go back for a month and a half." Hanabi decided for the time being to keep to herself the fact that she might not be going back at all.

"Wonderful!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'm so glad you can be here for the birth, it means so much to me." Her smile grew even bigger as she added, "And you'll be thrilled to know that the elders agreed to perform the traditional birth celebration even though we're not technically part of the clan."

"I can't wait," Hanabi replied, trying to sound as interested as possible. If her father hadn't been present, she would have voiced every ounce of sarcasm she could muster.

"I like your short hair cut, by the way," Hinata complimented. "It suits you well."

"Yeah," Hanabi mumbled as she reached up to touch the ends of the locks that framed her face. "The long hair was getting in the way on one of my assignments so I decided to cut it." She hadn't even considered leaving it short, as very few Hyuuga didn't have long hair. And while she thought she could get away with a splash of color here and there, she didn't think it would be appropriate to not have the traditional long hair if and when she took the position of clan leader. "I'll probably grow it long again," she informed.

~/~

The next day, Hanabi had prepared herself mentally for facing the challenge of defeating Neji since the moment she awoke. She was nineteen now, and felt confident coming out of fairing very well during her two weeks of sparring matches against other ANBU, and that was without the byakkugan. It was something she wanted to prove to herself, that she could manage without the aid of the bloodline limit. She should have finally caught up with him, she could feel the potential to beat him within her grasp.

So when the match ended even quicker than their previous matches, Neji the decisive winner with the fatal blow suspended a few centimeters away from her heart, Hanabi felt it sink into the pit of her stomach.

She stood there frozen, not wanting to budge for fear she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears of disappointment and frustration.

But the worst thing imaginable that could possible happen in that moment – her father arriving to witness the end of the match, to see her shortcoming – not even the failure of the ANBU mission compared to her world shattering in that moment.

Her frustration was instantly replaced with desperation. But Hanabi refused to give in to despair. She would just have to come up with a new strategy.

* * *

**A/N:**Each chapter keeps getting longer and longer. I seriously thought this was going to be shorter than the last, but I guess not. For those waiting for something more to happen pairing-wise, rest assured it'll get there next chapter. Since Hanabi's basically a blank slate in the manga, I wanted to show their interactions and getting to know each other as she grew up first. And with the age difference, I wanted Hanabi to be older before anything _really_ happened between them.

And just because I'm trying to make sense how there are any males in the Main House aside from the leader (namely a council of elders), this is what I came up with: Any male born to the Head Family, after the first son, was destined to the Branch House, but the female line and their children could remain in the Main Family (even though she often would have to take a husband from the Branch House – who would remain cursed because there's no way to remove it), and the sons from those families would remain in the Main House and eventually comprise the Council of Elders in the future.

…I think that makes sense, lol.

But in other words, even if Hinata had married within the clan and became the next leader, Hanabi would remain part of the Main House along with any children – even sons. But if Hiashi had had more than one son, all but the first would start a new family in the Branch House, I guess so there wouldn't be competition for leadership among the brothers in the direct lineage. But this would help ensure there would be other heirs to go to within the Main House should the direct descendents die, plus the elders have to come from somewhere…

In this case, I'm also assuming there aren't any other closer heirs of the younger generation, so Neji would be next in line after Hanabi.

Oh, and the double ~/~ means a big jump in time just took place. Hopefully that wasn't too hard to follow.


	7. Chapter 7 Captivated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its respective characters. I just like to exercise my imagination on them.

* * *

**Part 2: Owl**  
**Chapter 7  
Captivated**

Hanabi turned to greet her father, swallowing down her feelings of inadequacy. She bowed respectfully and looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry for the interruption. I have some time available for your report, Hanabi, come back to my office now," Hiashi ordered and immediately turned and started walking back toward the complex.

"Yes, Father," Hanabi replied obediently. With barely a glance back at Neji, Hanabi quickly caught up to her father and walked about half a step behind him. She used the time during the walk to plan as best she could what she would say to him. She had already prepared what she would give in her report from ANBU, however, she had to devise how she could justify being his daughter who could not yet measure up to his brother's son.

When they finally reached Hiashi's office, he assumed his usual kneeling position behind a low table, and Hanabi kneeled in front of him on the other side.

Hiashi looked straight ahead and prompted, "Make your report of your time in ANBU since your last visit."

"Yes, sir," Hanabi started, clearing her throat and sitting as upright as possible. "But I'm afraid I can offer very little this time. The mission that I had been assigned since my last leave is of particular secrecy, and it is still ongoing. What I can tell you is, as you know from my surgery, I was asked to go undercover. I and one other were alone in this assignment for two and a half years. We were placed only for reconnaissance, but of such nature that it took years to create opportunities to steal information. We were chosen from a select few for our anticipated ability to sustain fake identities, which was not a simple undertaking for the long duration that was required. We were also completely cut off from Konoha and had to be relied upon for good judgment in the field. It was an extraordinary responsibility for the Hokage to bestow on me."

"How successful were you?" Hiashi questioned.

"We were able to secure a lot of valuable information before we found it no longer practical to carry on the deception and returned to Konoha." Hanabi hoped wording it like that would soften the reality that her cover had been blown. She swallowed the guilt at not being as forthright as her usual nature.

"And you can't provide anything more specific than this, such as where were you gathering information?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hanabi answered. "As I said, the issue is still ongoing and highly classified, involving other nations."

"I see," Hiashi accepted. "That is all. Dismissed."

Hanabi bit her lip before venturing to speak out of turn. "I'd also like to give some explanation for what you witnessed earlier…if that is alright, Father."

"What is it you would like to explain?" Hiashi questioned neutrally.

"What I mean is, I know I lost to Neji-onii-san in the practice match today, but I'd like a chance to illustrate that I am almost at level with him," Hanabi clarified.

"Go on then," Hiashi prompted, showing some interest.

Hanabi took in a soothing breath before attempting to outline her progress. "Up until now, I would admit that Neji-onii-san was the stronger candidate. For some time now, on almost every metric we have been even, except of course he will always have greater physical strength due to our genders, but in the ninja world that rarely determines the outcome of a battle. And it may be possible that I surpass him in stamina which can be beneficial when facing a stronger opponent. However, it was that he held the clear advantage of speed that I could not overcome by some other means. However, I believe I have finally closed that gap."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't make any motion to interrupt.

Hanabi continued, "In theory, it should be possible now for me to defeat Neji-onii-san in a match, even though that was not the case in this instance. Although it is possible he still holds an advantage that I have not accounted for." Hanabi paused before adding, "I wanted to make sure I didn't leave the impression that I haven't been improving while I've been away from home or that it still isn't my goal to become the best of our clan's generation, as I should be, as the clan leader's daughter."

Hiashi rose to his feet, Hanabi's heart sinking a little bit further as she stood up to be dismissed. Instead, Hiashi requested, "I'd like you to show me your level of speed."

"Yes, Father," Hanabi perked up. Hiashi exited the room and turned toward one of the courtyard training areas, Hanabi trying to keep her composure as she followed behind, the eagerness for this opportunity to earn her father's acknowledgment after so many years threatening to overwhelm her.

As they reached the open space, Hiashi kneeled on the wooden walkway and motioned for Hanabi to take the center of the field.

Hanabi turned and faced her father, assuming a traditional starting position. "What would you like to see, Father?" Hanabi queried.

"I'd like to see all twenty-four katas, done as quickly as you can perform them. Without sacrificing technique, of course."

"Yes, sir," Hanabi replied and immediately proceeded through the first set of moves.

As Hanabi continued fluidly through the prescribed motions so familiar to her muscles, her mind wandered back to one of her first training sessions with Neji. Back when she was so upset when he pointed out she hadn't been executing the movements correctly all those years up until then. It was amazing that he could see that after so short a time, while her father either hadn't noticed or didn't think it was worth correcting.

She finished the twelfth kata, half-way through, relaxing her muscles and allowing the technique to flow through her with incredible speed. Just as he had guided her through the motions all those years ago. She could almost still feel that gentle touch even now.

Hanabi had been so engrossed in memories that when she came to a finish, she was surprised to see her cousin standing in the doorway to the training area.

"Very impressive, Hanabi," Hiashi complimented. Turning toward Neji, he added. "You have done an exceptional job teaching her. Perhaps even better than I could, I have to admit."

Hanabi was grateful to finally receive a compliment on her skills from her Father after so long without, but it would have been nice if it hadn't been paired with even greater praise being heaped on Neji. Hanabi remained still, awaiting further orders as the conflict of emotions bounced around inside of her.

"Hanabi-sama is an exceptional student," Neji responded. "She learns very quickly and is able to grasp subtleties that can make a big difference in execution, as you saw."

"Hanabi claims to be as fast as you, and it does seem possible. However I would need a side by side comparison to determine that for certain," Hiashi suggested.

"Of course," Neji answered as he stepped down into the field area and lined up next to his cousin. "What should we demonstrate?"

"Pick your favorite kata," Hiashi prompted from Neji.

"Number seven," he answered, as Hanabi remained silent through the entire exchange.

"Begin," Hiashi commanded, and they both instantly took off in unison.

Hanabi kept Neji's movements in her peripheral vision as much as possible to ensure she wasn't falling behind. She kept pace with him, however she could tell she was sacrificing slightly in technique to do so. A fact she was sure her father wouldn't fail to miss.

Still, Hiashi seemed pleased when they finished, and although he didn't give out any more compliments, he gave his daughter an acknowledging nod. "I'm afraid I have other business to attend to even though I'd like to see more of such impressive displays of talent from the two of you. It seems Hanabi hasn't quite caught up with you, Neji, but she's been able to advance much closer than I expected."

The corners of Hanabi's mouth wavered between a small smile in exceeding expectations, and turning downward at the realization that her father thought Neji's level of talent so great to be insurmountable for her. They both bowed as Hiashi raised himself to his feet and left them in solitude.

Hanabi was the first to make her way over to the wooden walkway and plop down, resting her chin on her hands. Neji walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hiashi-sama was still impressed with you," Neji offered.

"But not as much as with your teaching ability," Hanabi countered. "He is right, though, I have to give you credit for being able to progress this far, starting with correcting _my basics_."

"Yes, but I haven't really taught you anything in years," Neji commented. "And it's still up to the student to be able to implement the lessons. It doesn't matter how good a teacher is if the student isn't teachable. And I meant what I said that you are an exceptional student. I can only hope I'll be so lucky with my gennin team."

"I didn't know you were being assigned your own team. Congratulations," Hanabi offered dully.

"Come on, cheer up," Neji tried, offering small smile of his own.

But Hanabi only added, "And you're wrong, I've continued to learn from you even in your absence." She pulled out the book he had given her as her birthday present from an inside pocket of her top. "I take it with me everywhere. It's been especially helpful on this last mission of mine," she confessed, finally offering a small sincere smile. "I don't know if I ever thanked you for this. So thanks, if I didn't," Hanabi added.

Neji smiled back at her in return. "I thought maybe you had just thrown it away," he quipped.

Hanabi cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know very well I wouldn't have done that. If I hadn't wanted it I would have returned it to you. That book was well worn with your repeated readings of it. Unless you got it at a used bookstore, and then I'd have to question your genius status, presenting me something like that for my coming of age."

Neji lifted his hands up, yielding. "Yes, it was my own copy. I would know better than to insult you like that. It meant a lot to me growing up, and I thought you'd appreciate it as well."

"I do," Hanabi spoke softly. "It was a thoughtful gift. And it also served as a reminder whenever I practiced, about letting go and letting the movement flow naturally instead of trying to force it."

"And it shows, your movements were really extraordinary," he complimented.

"But not as much as yours," she pointed out.

"Pretty close."

Hanabi added, "And I still couldn't defeat you in sparring. You always thought I just needed time, but I don't think I'll ever match your genius."

"You're still _very_ talented, and there's something to be said for hard work. I think that's a good thing to have in a future leader. You see how busy your father is, you'll need that good work ethic to fill his shoes," Neji commented.

Hanabi just shrugged.

"And just because you lost today doesn't mean you'll lose every time. I think you do have it in you to defeat me."

Hanabi shook her head and immediately proposed, "No, I don't want to think about that anymore this break. As much as I hate to acknowledge your talent, I can't hold it against you for having it. I just don't want to be reminded of it so I can enjoy this time at home after being away so long." She looked over at him with a smirk. "Since Hinata-onee-san moved out, you're the main person I spend time with, so let's keep it pleasant and forget about competition. Deal?"

"Are we still going to train?" he asked.

"Yes, that's fine, just no sparring. In fact, I thought maybe I could teach you a few things for a change," Hanabi offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Neji inquired curiously.

"Well, would you like to learn how to throw senbon? It's not something even most ANBU are taught, but with our enhanced eyesight, Hyuuga are naturally inclined for aiming at small targets," she explained.

"Sounds interesting, when do we begin?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm the one on vacation with no particular schedule, you let me know when you're available," Hanabi replied.

"How about tomorrow after dinner," he suggested. "Then I can also tell you how my first day with my team went."

"Usual spot?" she asked.

Neji nodded. "Speaking of dinner, it's about that time. Shall we go in?"

This time it was Hanabi's turn to nod in agreement.

~/~

Neji and Hanabi took turns throwing at a makeshift target in their usual clearing in the woods.

"Like this?" Neji questioned his technique, taking aim and releasing a needle.

"Not quite, you want to hold it more like this," Hanabi corrected, adjusting another senbon in his grip. "This is different from a kunai, which has some weight to it. It'll travel on a straighter trajectory if you throw it like this," she explained.

Standing beside him, she guided his arm, holding his wrist firm. "You don't want to use your wrist in throwing senbon. Let the momentum from your arm motion carry it and release it as straight as possible." Stepping aside and motioning toward the target, she directed, "Now try again."

The needle pierced the air and embedded quite a few centimeters from center of the target, but it hit the circle. "Better," Hanabi complimented.

"I bet you enjoy being better at something than I am," Neji teased.

"I'll enjoy it while I can before you quickly surpass me," she replied in a similarly mocking tone.

"I don't know, I think weaponry will never be my strong suit. My teammate, Tenten, tried to work with me on it, but I'm much more comfortable with hand-to-hand combat," Neji explained.

"So then maybe I will have something I can hold over you, good to know, not that it's helped me defeat you in a match as of yet, since you're very good at deflecting," she commented. She added abruptly, "Were you and Tenten ever a couple?"

Neji took a second to register the question as Hanabi released three senbon simultaneously, all precisely hitting their separate targets. "Uh, no. She is actually with our other teammate, Rock Lee."

"Were you ever interested?" Hanabi questioned.

"I never thought of her as more than a teammate. Why the sudden curiosity?" Neji questioned back.

Hanabi shrugged. "It's your turn to throw." She waited until he lined up for another shot before answering, "It's not unusual for people to pair off with their teammates, just figured I'd see if that was the case with you. I haven't notice you spend a lot of time with any Hyuuga girl, so I thought maybe there was someone outside the clan."

"I've dated a few from the Branch House but nothing too serious," he replied as his senbon landed farther off target again. "You?"

She placed another senbon in his hand and again realigned his grip on the projectile as she answered, "I've been far too busy trying to catch up to you to think about romance." She looked up from his hand to flash a smirk in his direction.

"No special someone in ANBU then?" he inquired.

"No," she replied with a laugh. "I don't even know who almost anyone is, the whole anonymous thing, you know. And it's not the same as the four-man squads where you really get to know your teammates. We rotate around so we're not often working with the same people." Hanabi stepped aside again and motioned for Neji to make another attempt. "I actually prefer that, the way we do things in ANBU. I was never…close with the teammates I was assigned before that. I guess I don't get along easily with others," she admitted, adding, "You're a rare exception. Somehow you like spending time with me."

"I think Hinata-sama enjoys your company, too," Neji commented.

"She's my sister. That doesn't count," Hanabi retorted. "Now throw," she commanded.

Neji complied and his aim was a little improved this round.

"Father says I do have to start thinking about it, though. We had an awkward conversation before my coming-of-age ceremony, about choosing well, since I'll be responsible for producing the next generation's leader. I've noticed all the eligible males in the clan look at me differently since then." Hanabi took a few leaps back and again hit all three targets in one shot.

"I'm sure they do," Neji replied.

"But not you," she continued. "You treat me just as you always have. But then again, you have the advantage over them of already regularly spending time with me. That and being the most talented of our generation. _You_ don't need to do anything to try to get my attention."

"Even if it's sometimes negative attention?" Neji quipped. He noticed Hanabi didn't pester him to throw another senbon nor make any motion to pick up more for herself.

"I told you, I may not like it, but I can't hold it against you for being so talented." She walked over to the tree they were using for target practice and started pulling out the embedded senbon. "I think that's enough practice for one day, unless you want to keep going."

Neji shook his head. Hanabi added, "Good, because there were some things I wanted to read up on tonight. Let me know when you're next available to practice, and we don't have to work on senbon throwing if you aren't interested."

Neji answered, "I'm not as interested as you, but perhaps I should adopt your work ethic and try to improve anyway. I have to find out what our first mission will be tomorrow morning before I can give you my schedule, though. I'm sure it'll just be doing mundane tasks around the village, but not sure how long it will take."

Hanabi nodded as she packed up the weapons for the night.

As they walked back to the house, Hanabi commented, "You know, you never actually confirmed that you like spending time with me. Should I think you're just doing this because Father asked you to work with me? Or maybe you too have just been trying to get on my good side because I'm an easy path to promotion in the clan?"

"No, I do enjoy your company if you want me to say it," Neji responded.

"And what do you like about it?" Hanabi prodded.

Neji cleared his throat. "Well, I like your frankness. How you make up your own mind about things. Maybe you come across as distant to others, but as I've gotten to know you, I think your pride and your stubborn determination are attributes to admire about you."

Neji took his answer as sufficient by the pleased look he saw on Hanabi's face. "So what about you?" he asked. "What do you enjoy about spending time with me? Or are you just using me for what I can teach you to improve yourself and nothing more?"

"No. At first maybe I was only interested in training, but I've come to respect you, a lot. You already know your talents, but aside from that I like your calm demeanor. It inspires me to find more patience in myself whenever you're around. I like how you don't talk more than you need to, and when you do speak, it's something worth hearing, not just a bunch of pointless chatter. You know how to just enjoy a silence and not feel like the void needs to be filled with words." She glanced up at him. "I feel like most people don't understand me, but I think you do." Looking away again, she added, "And I aspire to be more like you. I don't think I know if I can give a better compliment than that."

As they neared the Main House, they walked the remainder of the distance in silence.

~/~

Hanabi allowed herself to get lost in thought as she absorbed the warmth from the bathwater. As it had been a hot and humid day, it was probably good to have had their senbon practice in the evening, but she still enjoyed soaking in a hot bath regardless of the weather.

She froze however at the sound of the door sliding open behind her. She turned her head slightly to see who it was and if she needed to prepare a defense.

"I'm so sorry, Hanabi-sama, I didn't know you were still in here," Neji apologized quickly as he turned to exit immediately.

"Is it that late? I must have lost track of time sitting here. I did get in a little later than usual. I must have forgotten to lock the door as well," she mused. "Don't go, I'll get out now so you can have your turn."

Reaching for the towel behind her, Hanabi consciously held up the towel so that nothing important would be seen as she stepped up out of the tub. Wrapping the towel snug around her wet body, Hanabi again apologized for running past her allotted time in the bath.

Neji made sure to hold his towel wrapped around his waist secure as he bowed to his cousin, purposely trying to look away, but with their wide peripheral vision even without the byakkugan activated, it was hard to avoid the view.

Hanabi was almost to the door to leave when Neji brought up, "Where's your leaf tattoo? I thought all ANBU had them?"

Hanabi, her back still somewhat facing her cousin, replied, "I had one, but I had to have it removed for an undercover mission. I couldn't risk being identified as a Leaf ninja."

"Ah," Neji accepted before challenging, "Although wouldn't long sleeves have just been simpler?"

"It was over a long period of time, so we wanted to take every precaution," she answered vaguely.

Neji nodded as he started to turn toward the soaking tub, but stopped to pose another question. "Aren't your eyes a bit more of a giveaway?"

"Yes," Hanabi responded. "That's why I had to have them transplanted. But only Father knows about this outside of ANBU so I'd appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself."

"Your secret is safe with me," he assured her.

She was about to finally exit the room when Neji once again questioned, "So is that why you cut your hair?"

"Something like that. I really shouldn't talk about the mission, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed, if you can hold any more questions you have until later," she posited with a smile, gesturing at their situation. "Father uses the bath after you, and I'd hate to see how he would react to how this looks."

"Probably a good idea," Neji agreed, this time allowing Hanabi to exit without any more inquiries. However, before she left, he did comment, "I do like your hair short, by the way. I think it really suits you."

~/~

After the awkward run-in in the bathhouse, Hanabi chose one of the courtyard areas to meditate to disperse the remaining thoughts that swam around in her brain.

She had just settled in when she felt a presence join her on the wooden outdoor walkway.

"I thought I might find you here," Neji broke her silence.

"I thought you might show up," Hanabi commented back, not opening her eyes. "You can join me if you like."

Neji accepted the offer and knelt to a seated position next to her, but didn't venture any further conversation. Hanabi allowed several minutes to pass quietly before finally opening her eyes and settling them on her cousin, meeting his gaze evenly.

She gingerly reached her fingertips toward his bare forehead, stopping just millimeters from his skin. Her fingers lingered in the space in front of the curse seal for a few moments before she dropped her hand back into her lap. "I don't know how to activate the curse seal, in case you didn't know," she murmured.

"I didn't. I assumed they taught that to the main branch members early on."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, not until we come of age, but since I'm away from the clan so much, so far I've managed to get out of having to learn it. I don't want to learn it at any point, though," she confessed. Neji remained silent, and Hanabi understood this as encouragement to continue. "Because I've gotten to know you, I never want to be able to hold something like that over you. I mean, I don't want you to have to fear me in that way. And I'm not afraid to stand up to the elders on it. From knowing you, I am resolved to fight against it with all my perseverance."

Neji simply replied, "Thank you, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi smiled at him in return, before raising herself up enough to plant a small kiss on the seal, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance, as hopefully a sign of comfort for the unjust situation. Without another word, she stood up and departed for the night.

~/~

"I don't think I'll ever quite get the hang of this," Neji remarked, as his aim wasn't making much progress.

"This is only your third session, and it's one of the most difficult weapons to learn. Are you really going to give up so easily?" Hanabi challenged. "Or is it that you're so used to picking up everything so easily that you don't know how to actually learn something the hard way?"

"I've worked hard to get where I am, thank you very much. But I told you, I've never been very good with weapons. I'm thinking of you, you know, I don't want you to feel you're wasting your time teaching me something I may never use." He still attempted another throw for good measure.

"I don't mind. In fact, I was really grateful to finally have something to teach you. I owe you for all the help you've given me."

"You don't owe me anything," Neji insisted. "Ok, go over how I'm supposed to release the senbon again."

Hanabi walked over to Neji and wrapped her hands around his, once again repositioning the needle in his grip. Then stepping to his side, she guided his arm and wrist through the motions. "When you reach this point," she explained at the end of the motion she had guided him through a few times, "you'll stop the motion of your hand, but loosen your grip so the senbon can continue straight toward your target."

Neji attempted to follow her instructions, but the senbon still didn't fly as smoothly as it should.

"Maybe it's also that I'm not as good a teacher as you," Hanabi suggested. "You are very good at breaking down a technique so I could grasp how to effectively put it all together. I guess I'm just not good at deconstructing so it's easier to understand like you can." Hanabi plopped down on the ground, trying not to appear too dejected.

Neji lowered himself down beside her. "Hey, a weapons expert couldn't teach me in this area, so I think it has more to do with me than your teaching ability."

Hanabi glanced over at her cousin, allowing a small smirk to form. "All right, but when I'm next home from ANBU I expect to see at least a _little_ progress from you," she challenged.

"I'll try not to disappoint, Hanabi-sama," Neji replied, his eyes if not his face, conveying a playful mood.

"Yeah," Hanabi mumbled in reply.

"What is it?" Neji inqured.

"Nothing," Hanabi began, before reluctantly adding, "Just considering whether I really want to go back to ANBU."

"I thought you liked being in ANBU. Better than being in an assigned squad, you said."

"I do, although if I quit ANBU it would be to help Father with clan affairs, not rejoin a field group," Hanabi explained. "I never really missed being away from here, but now, after so many years, it'd be nice to be home more, I think."

"I see," Neji offered, letting Hanabi decide whether she wanted to discuss the topic further, or if she had finished.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" Hanabi queried.

"I'm not sure I can really answer that for you," he deflected.

Not satisfied with the response, Hanabi altered her question. "Ok, let me put it this way. Do you think it would be better for me to be here, or does no one really miss having me around and it makes no difference?"

Neji paused to answer carefully, seeing the trap laid before him to give a reply that could either cause offense, or be an obvious lie. "I think, you are a vital member of the clan, but the clan isn't such that it couldn't withstand your absence if your prefer being elsewhere for a while. You have some years before you would rise to clan head, and your experience outside the clan may be a positive influence on what your leadership could bring."

Hanabi almost chuckled at the reply. "I wasn't looking for some convoluted answer taking into account clan politics. I was fishing for whether _you_ miss having me around," she extended with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to wonder," she surmised as she began to rise to her feet.

But before she was halfway up, Neji grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down.

"Well, if _that_ was the real question…" Neji trailed off momentarily, seemingly to contemplate his next course of action. "Then you should know that I prefer having you around."

At this point, Neji made up his mind and began to lean in closer. Hanabi sat perfectly still as her cousin came within nearly meeting her lips, tilting her chin up toward him, when she suddenly turned away instead.

"You know, I think it's about time for dinner," she muttered hastily as she jumped to her feet and took off to exit the clearing.

A few moments later, Neji silently arose as well and followed several steps behind.

~/~

Neji wrapped up his plans for his team the next morning and was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He walked over and slid open the door to find Hanabi, staring down at the floor, behind it.

"Can I come in, Neji-onii-san? There's something I want to talk to you about," she mumbled.

Neji stepped aside and gestured for her to enter his room. He wavered on whether he should definitely leave the door open, or just probably should. But he ended up not having to decide when Hanabi turned and closed it herself.

Neji didn't move or say a word as he watched Hanabi cross the length of the room and sit down Indian-style on his neatly-made bed. He slowly followed but pulled over his desk chair to sit next to the bed instead. He waited patiently for Hanabi to begin the conversation.

Without looking up, Hanabi murmured, "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that…I mean, I don't want you to misunderstand."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Hanabi-sama. I…should be the one apologizing. I never should have tried to-"

Hanabi looked up and motioned for him to stop. "Please," she requested, "let me finish what I have to say before you say anything."

Neji nodded in compliance and resumed his listening role.

Hanabi cleared her throat before continuing. "Being away for so long, it would be harder to…develop closer attachments, and then not see you for months, maybe years. It would just be too difficult."

"I understand," Neji affirmed, but Hanabi just shook her head.

"I said I don't want you to misunderstand, but you make it so difficult," Hanabi sighed, but with a small grin.

"What did I do?" Neji defended. "All I did was try to apologize and then agree with you."

"You seem rather anxious to sweep the whole thing under the rug. I'm starting to wonder if you've changed your mind," Hanabi challenged. "I'm _trying_ to explain about earlier, that I just needed a little time to make a decision. And that decision is I don't want to go back to ANBU. I want to stay."

"So you're saying…" Neji trailed off.

"So I'm saying," Hanabi repeated, following up with a few nods to complete the implication. "But, if you've changed your mind, then I'll just be going-"

Hanabi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, and marveled at the speed, but gentle landing, of Neji's lips on hers. He had leapt out of his chair and leaned over her still seated on the bed, one hand on each side of her on the bed.

Her hands awkwardly reached out, eventually wrapping her arms around Neji's neck, and Neji picked up one hand to grasp the small of her back.

Hanabi was surprised at the passion she felt on the other side of the kiss. It brought to mind his few outbursts of anger she had witnessed from his otherwise calm exterior. _'So this is what lies underneath,'_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes, Hanabi pulled away slightly to break the kiss and released her hands from behind his neck. As her hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest, she lightly grabbed the material under her fingers and tugged. Neji followed her direction and joined her on the bed, as she unfolded her legs and slowly laid back. He soon followed by covering her with his prone form. And without any verbal conversation transpiring between them, resumed the kissing from before.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I took a little detour working on a few non-fanfic projects before I could finish working on this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait for anyone still reading this – I'll try to only take a few weeks or so to post the next chapter (which will be the halfway point – still so many chapters to go!). Thanks for reading! *insert shameless begging for comments here as motivation to write the next chapter quickly*


End file.
